Sin limites para los sentimientos
by any-pg
Summary: Akihiko decide retomar su vieja costumbre de usar la casa de Hiroki como refugio pero esta vez llevando consigo a Misaki. ¿Cómo reaccionará Nowaki? Y lo peor, Miyagi y Shinobu tambien llegarán para hacer de las suyas
1. Inspiracion

El primer fic que escribo de Junjou Romantica, espero sea de su agrado. No olviden dejar Reviews, son el alimento del alma para un escritor =D

Nota: Escribo sin fines de lucro, todos los personajes son propiedad intelectual de Nakamura Shungiku (aunque realmente son propiedad sentimental de tods sus fans X3)

Nota Curiosa: Solo planeo una escena sexosa por cada una de las parejas, pero es increíble lo mucho que Hiroki y Nowaki quieren estar juntos.. Tienen vida propia XD

**SIN LIMITES PARA LOS SENTIMIENTOS  
><strong>

Preview:

La amistad entre Hiroki y Akihiko ha cambiado desde que ambos tienen pareja. Un buen día Akihiko decide retomar su vieja costumbre de usar la casa de Hiroki como refugio pero esta vez llevando consigo a Misaki. ¿Cómo reaccionará Nowaki? Y peor aún Miyagi también decide buscar refugio en el hogar de su asistente y por supuesto Shinobu, el terrorista, no lo dejará escapar tan fácil aunque tenga que irse a meter en una casa ajena ¿Qué pasará con estas tres parejas viviendo bajo el mismo techo?

**CAPITULO 1. ****Inspiración.**

Era una noche cálida de verano, sentado sobre el sofá un chico hacia como que miraba la televisión, pero su verdadero objeto de interés estaba sentado en el piso muy cerca de él, lo contemplaba, pero su mente estaba absorta en ensoñaciones de citas tiernas, palabras de amor y demostraciones de afecto. Mientras el que estaba sentado en el piso leía con ávido interés un libro, disfrutando de una bebida caliente en su taza favorita, este hábito lo relajaba y le ayudaba a dormir.

-Aaaahhh.- Bostezó. - Creo que es hora de ir a dormir – Dejó caer su cabeza sobre la rodilla del otro

-A mi aún me quedan un par de horas libres antes de irme al hospital.- Dijo el más alto acariciando tiernamente el cabello de su compañero.

-Es cierto, hoy te toca cubrir el turno de noche.- Contesto el chico mientras cerraba los ojos y por un segundo parecía que en su rostro se había dibujado una mueca de decepción que no paso desapercibida para su compañero que no pudo evitar sonreír

-No te preocupes Hiro-san, me aseguraré de hacer algo para que no me extrañes tanto esta noche.- Dicho esto se acomodo en el piso a un lado de Hiroki y lo jalo hacia si para besarlo, sin perder tiempo sus manos buscaron el contacto de la piel del mayor quien se soltó rápidamente de aquel abrazo con el rostro completamente enrojecido

-¿Q..que haces idiota? No digas cosas raras como esa.- Tomó con nerviosismo el último sorbo de su bebida y al colocar de nuevo la taza sobre la mesita de centro esta se quebró sin motivo aparente.

-Hiro-san, eso es señal de mala suerte.- Señaló el menor con un tono de seriedad

-Nowaki, no digas tonterías, eso de la mala suerte no existe. Son solo supersticiones.- Reprocho el mayor

-Hiro-san es tan maduro, no cree en supersticiones…-Sus ojos reflejan una profunda admiración pero después de unos segundos en que un recuerdo cruzó su mente agregó – Hiro-san solo cree en fantasmas y en espíritus malignos como la otra vez que vimos aquella película de terror y no podías dormir, creo que ha sido la vez que más fuerte me has abrazado… y luego a mitad de la noche me pediste que te acompañara al baño porque….

-Cállate! Eso fue…. No sé que fue.. pero no es que tuviera miedo.. es solo.. solo que.. que la película estaba basada en una historia de la vida real, y además estaba muy bien hecha, fue un shock muy fuerte.. si eso fue, y no vuelve a pasar.- Dijo completamente nervioso, desviando la mirada y con su mejillas encendidas.

-A mí me gusto esa noche porque Hiro-san se veía tierno e indefenso.- Sonriendo busco la mirada del mayor obligándole a voltear la cara sujetando su rostro con ambas manos, acto seguido lo beso apasionadamente.

-Eres un idiota.- Susurró Hiroki, pero Nowaki solo sonrió sabía que había ganado esta vez, lo tomó de la mano y se lo llevo a la habitación donde lo haría suyo antes de irse a trabajar.

La mañana llego y el silencio en la casa Kusama-Kamijou solo era interrumpido por unos débiles quejidos y murmullos provenientes de la recámara.

-Mmh ..no.. noo, ..aléjate… déjame, ¡no me toques!…. No..Now.. Nowaki.. sálvame.- Hiroki soñaba y en medio de ese trance escucho el insistente llamado de alguien que tocaba la puerta.- Mmh Nowaki, no abras la puerta! Afuera están los espíritus malignos.. .- Los toques en la puerta se hicieron más fuertes y molestos, despertándolo por completo.- eeh! ¿Nowaki?.- Buscó a tientas a su compañero en la cama, encontrando solo vacio su lugar.- Ah, claro, tuvo que cubrir el turno de noche y no regresa hasta medio día.- Ya consiente escucho nuevamente los agresivos golpes en la puerta.- Rayos! ¿Quién será a esta hora?.- Se quejó mientras se levantaba a duras penas de la cama y se dirigía al recibidor.- ¿Que se le ofrece?.- Dijo mientras se asomaba por la mirilla, pero esta estaba cubierta por el visitante extraño, Hiroki dejó escapar un gruñido y abrió la puerta completamente molesto. – Dije ¿Qué se le ofrece?.- Casi es arrollado por alguien que sin permiso se coló dentro de su residencia.

-¿Así es como tratas a las visitas que amablemente se preocupan por ti?.- Preguntó la voz tranquila pero autoritaria de Usami Akihiko

-Ehhh! ¿Qué haces tú aquí tan temprano? Ve a molestar a alguien más.-

-Vine a refugiarme, no tengo inspiración y no dejan de molestarme en la editorial para que termine mi manuscrito.- Le mostró una maleta que llevaba consigo

-¿Qué es eso? ¿Cuántos días planeas quedarte aquí o qué?.-

-Los que sean necesarios hasta que termine mi manuscrito, el cual por cierto, aun ni he comenzado.- Dijo con tranquilidad Akihiko

-No definitivamente no!.- Protestó furioso

-Ammh.. etto, Disculpe, ammh .- Una voz titubeante desde la puerta hizo que Hiroki se diera la vuelta

-Misaki, ¿qué haces allí? Entra y ponte cómodo.- Dijo Akihiko arrastrando al menor hacia adentro

-Ahh, ¿Kamijou sensei?.- Misaki se le quedó viendo entre aterrado y sorprendido esperando ver en los ojos de su profesor una señal de reconocimiento

-¿Quién eres tú?.- Preguntó Kamijou con su habitual entrecejo fruncido

-Soy su alumno, Takahashi Misaki.- Respondió algo molesto y decepcionado

-Pues no debes ser muy bueno porque no te recuerdo.- Dijo Hiroki, pero al ver el semblante deprimido de su estudiante agregó.- Pero tampoco debes ser tan malo porque ya no estarías en mi clase

-No le digas esas cosas. Misaki se esfuerza.- Lo defendió Akihiko

-Pues que se esfuerce más, este mundo no es para los mediocres.- Respondió con dureza el profesor, a lo cual Misaki no pudo responder pero bien pareciera que una nube negra flotara sobre él.

-Pues qué bien, ahora podrás aprovechar para hacer de tu alumno algo mejor porque él está bajo mi responsabilidad y no puedo dejarlo solo, así que nos quedaremos contigo un tiempo, podrías aprovechar para darle unas clases particulares o algo así.- Dijo casualmente el más alto

-¿Queeeee?.- Dijeron al unísono Hiroki y Misaki

-Noooo! Ni hablar! Largo!.. No puedes quedarte aquí, busca un hotel.- Hiroki empezó a empujarlo hacia la salida con todas sus fuerzas pero el más alto no se movió ni un centímetro

-No recordaba que fueras tan pequeño.- Puso su mano sobre la cabeza de un furioso Hiroki

-Malditos genes!.- Se quejó Kamijou viendo los más de 20 centímetros que el otro le llevaba en estatura.

-Pero Usagi.. ehmm quiero decir Usami-san porque tenemos que quedarnos aquí?.- Preguntó Misaki quien no tenía idea de lo que el mayor planeaba

-Hiroki siempre ha sido mi refugio cuando lo he necesitado, además de ser una gran fuente de inspiración para mis novelas Boys Love.- Su mano desarreglo el cabello de su amigo

-Waahh! No digas eso maldito.- Hiroki lo estrujo de la camisa y su rostro completamente enrojecido no podía disimular la mezcla de furia y vergüenza que sentía de que su amigo anduviera haciendo esos comentarios frente a otras personas.

-Entonces ¿Ustedes se conocían desde antes?.- Preguntó el menor sin dar crédito a esa extraña relación

-Por desgracia conozco a este bastardo desde hace muchos años.- Hiroki seguía sacudiendo a Akihiko.- Debe ser mi castigo por algún pecado que cometí en mi vida pasada.-

-Como siempre eres demasiado exagerado Hiroki, por cierto, ¿no es hora de que vayas a trabajar?.- Preguntó Akihiko

-Es cierto, aún tengo que arreglarme. Por eso vete!.- Ordeno el dueño de la casa

-Anoche no dormí nada tratando de que algunas ideas se vinieran a mi mente. Dormiré una siesta. Tu vete con Misaki a la universidad y has de cuenta como que yo no estoy aquí, ya que esté más descansado quizá pueda pensar con claridad.- Dijo Akihiko siendo sensato por primera vez

-Está bien, pero solo una siesta rápida te tienes que ir antes de que él llegue a mediodía.- Acepto Hiroki y rápidamente fue a bañarse y arreglarse mientras Misaki lo esperaba en la sala junto con Akihiko, estuvieron en silencio largo rato hasta que el menor comenzó a hablar.

-Ah, Usagi-san. ¿A quién se refería Kamijou sensei? ¿Quién llegará a mediodía?.- Preguntó intrigado el chico a su amante

-Alguien que verdaderamente me odia...- Akihiko sonrió como niño que planea una travesura y esto dejó aun más confundido a Misaki, pero no tuvo tiempo de indagar otras cosas porque apareció Hiroki apresurado

-Es hora de irnos si queremos llegar a tiempo.- Apresuró el mayor a su estudiante mientras se acercaba a la puerta permitiendo que Misaki pasara adelante para luego voltear y amenazar a su amigo de la infancia antes de cerrar.- Recuerda, solo una pequeña siesta y luego te vas antes de mediodía.

Akihiko los despidió sonriente agitando su mano en señal de adiós, pero esto lejos de tranquilizar a Hiroki lo dejo más preocupado _¿Qué tramaba ese idiota? _Se preguntó durante todo el camino a la Universidad.

Ya solo en casa Akihiko se dirigió a la habitación, aunque no conocía la casa esta no era tan grande como la suya así que no le fue nada difícil encontrarla, al entrar en la habitación lo único que le parecía incómodo era los muchos libros acomodados en el suelo, al parecer Hiroki se había quedado sin espacio en los estantes y los libreros, pero esto no era nada nuevo, su amigo siempre solía tener así de desordenada su habitación cuando eran niños y luego su anterior vivienda a donde si había sido invitado muchas veces.

Sin prestar mucha atención a su alrededor se tiro en la cama que estaba impecablemente hecha, lo cual le pareció raro puesto que Hiroki parecía recién levantado cuando fue a abrirles la puerta, pero no dejo que esto lo preocupara mucho y rápidamente se quedó dormido.

Pasaron unas cuantas horas y justo cuando el reloj dio la 1:00 pm la puerta de entrada fue abierta por Nowaki.

-Estoy en casa.- Dijo casi en un murmullo, sabía que nadie le iba a contestar pero aun así era una costumbre que tenía.

Dejó su mochila con las cosas del trabajo sobre el sillón y se quitó la camisa, sabía que Hiro-san odiaba que no se cambiará antes de acostarse pero estaba muy cansado y lo único que quería era tomar una siesta, pondría el despertador una hora antes de que su amante llegara a casa y así tendría tiempo de bañarse y quizá preparar algo delicioso para cenar. Fue hacia su habitación sin notar las dos maletas extrañas que en ese momento se encontraban en la sala, lo que si le pareció extraño era su cama desarreglada pues Hiro-san siempre era muy pulcro y ordenado en esas cuestiones, debió haber salido deprisa. No perdió mucho tiempo pensando en esto y puso la alarma antes de acostarse y quedarse profundamente dormido. La casa tenía dos habitaciones una de Nowaki y otra de Hiroki, pero la segunda era usada más que nada como almacén de libros o como trinchera cuando el mayor debía trabajar en algo que requería concentración absoluta y Nowaki no dejaba de "estar cariñosito".

Pronto se hizo de tarde y con el sol poniéndose tras el horizonte, Hiroki caminaba tan deprisa como sus pies se lo permitían casi arrastrando a Misaki con él. _¿Qué pasaría si Akihiko no se había ido para cuando Nowaki llegará?_ Nowaki nunca había dejado que Hiroki le hablara a Akihiko frente a él, debido a esos celos y la actitud totalmente irracional de su amante jamás los había presentado. A veces el solo hecho de mencionar el nombre de Akihiko hacia que Nowaki se pusiera de mal humor y aunque se le pasaba rápido y no era nada frecuente, él prefería evitar esos ataques de furia pues recordaba cómo una vez Nowaki se le fue encima al profesor Miyagi para golpearlo.

-Sensei, ya puede soltarme, estamos en el metro.- Se quejó Misaki quien era fuertemente sujetado de la mochila por el mayor

-Ahh, lo siento, es solo que no podía dejarte, tu puedes dar testimonio de mi inocencia.-

-¿Inocencia?- El chico seguía sin comprender, por alguna razón tenía un mal presentimiento. Ya Usagi-san lo había metido en muchos líos pero esto era el colmo, llevarlo a vivir con el demonio Kamijou! Una persona a quien había tratado de evitar a toda costa.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a la casa, Kamijou introdujo la llave dentro de la cerradura con algo de nerviosismo, temía encontrarse con una escena del crimen apenas abriera la puerta. Respiró profundamente y abrió con lentitud mientras asomaba la cabeza con cautela, para su tranquilidad todo estaba en perfecto orden y al respirar noto un olor delicioso desde la cocina. Se reprendió a si mismo mentalmente por ser tan desconfiado, lo más probable es que Akihito ya se hubiera ido a su casa, lo único que tenía que hacer ahora era llevar a Misaki hasta la estación del metro y sería todo.

-Estoy en casa.- Casi gritó de lo contesto que estaba y escucho pasos aproximándose desde la cocina al mismo tiempo que la puerta de la recamara se abría

-¡Bienvenido!.- Dijeron al unísono Nowaki y Akihiko viéndose por primera vez

-Huele delicioso. ¿Hiroki que hay de cenar? .- Akihiko salió de la habitación sin camisa y aun con cara de sueño.

-¿Qué haces aún aquí?.- Le gritó Hiroki

-¿Aún? Hiro-san! ¿Qué hace esta persona en mi casa? ¿Y porque en esas fachas?.- La cabeza de Nowaki corría a mil por hora, enredándose entre su creativa imaginación y esos celos incontrolables que a veces lo invadían.

-Vine a dormir con Hiroki.- Intervino Akihiko sin pensar muy bien sus palabras

-No.. Nowaki?.- Tartamudeo el profesor al contemplar la mirada asesina de su amante.- No es lo que te estás imaginando, no se refiere a ese "dormir" .. sino dormir de dormir en mi casa.- El menor no respondía, solo cambio su mirada ahora hacia Akihiko y apretaba los puños fuertemente haciendo su mejor intento por controlarse.- Mira! Hasta tengo un testigo.- Hiroki jalo hacia adelante a Misaki colocándolo en medio de los tres

-Ehh? Yo?.- Misaki sentía la presión, el ambiente tenso era tan pesado y para colmo el no entendía nada así que hizo lo que ya estaba acostumbrado a hacer.- Lamentamos haber invadido su casa sin avisar, por favor disculpe a Usami-san por ser tan descuidado e irresponsable.- Se disculpo

-Oye! No hables por mí, esta es la casa de Hiroki y yo siempre me he…-

-Usami-san, vayase de MI casa.- Interrumpió Nowaki al escritor

-No me voy a ir.- Respondió el otro de manera desafiante viéndolo frente a frente irguiéndose tan alto como era. Ya varias veces se habían encontrado, pero sus encuentros habían sido fugaces y todos habían terminado con Hiroki siendo arrastrado lejos y Nowaki diciendo cosas como "Yo me quedaré con Hiro-san" o "No necesitamos nada, gracias"

-Se lo voy a pedir una última vez de manera amable y educada: Usami-san, váyase de mi casa ahora.- Trono los nudillos de su puño

Misaki estaba acostumbrado a ver como amenazaban a Usagi-san en la editorial cada vez que no entregaba su manuscrito a tiempo, pero siempre le había parecido que Usagi era una persona imponente y no se dejaba amedrentar con facilidad. Esta era la primera vez que estaba preocupado, el chico que lo amenazaba era un poco más alto que Usagi y parecía tener un rencor bastante intenso en su contra.

-No quiero irme y no vas a obligarme, esta vez no.- Akihiko no se movió ni un milímetro, estaba decidido y con una actitud seria, lo que extraño a su amigo de toda la vida.

-Ahh, Nowaki.- Hiroki se colocó en medio de ambos.- Que se queden esta noche, mañana se irán.. lo prometo.-

-No lo acepto.- Nowaki miro a su compañero quien sabía cómo era un "no lo acepto" de Nowaki, simplemente imposible de cambiar, así que decidió darle por su lado humanitario que a diferencia de él, Nowaki lo tenía bastante desarrollado. Lo alejo un poco para que los otros dos no lo escucharan.

-Mira, no te lo quería decir pero creo que tendré que hacerlo, solo no se lo digas a nadie ¿ok? Esto es un secreto.- Esperó unos segundos y Nowaki asintió con la cabeza aceptando el contrato de guardar el secreto.- Ese chico que vez allí.- Ambos voltearon a ver a Misaki que sintió un escalofrío recorriéndole cuerpo. -Fue abandonado en la puerta de la casa de Akihiko, es un mal estudiante y fácilmente influenciable, y por supuesto Akihiko es un muy mal ejemplo, yo creo que deberíamos hacer algo por ese pobre muchacho, al menos como su profesor me siento parcialmente responsable.

-¿Eso es verdad Hiro-san? ¿No estás diciéndome esto para convencerme de aceptar a Usami-san en esta casa verdad?.-

-Por supuesto que no! ¿Me crees capaz de inventar una mentira así?.- Mentalmente Hiroki se decía a si mismo que una total mentira no era, quizá había exagerado un poco, pero no lo había inventado todo.. Estaba seguro que Akihiko si era mala influencia para Misaki.

-Está bien, confío en Hiro-san, así que si Hiro-san lo dice debe ser verdad… .- Volteo a ver a los "invitados" y camino hasta quedar frente a ellos.- Sean bienvenidos, no tenemos mucho pero nos alegrará compartirlo con ustedes.- Dijo Nowaki educadamente, pero antes de que pudieran siquiera agradecer agregó y esta vez se dirigió solo a Usami-san.- Y que quede claro que esto solo lo hago por el bien del niño, de usted no queremos ni necesitamos nada.- Dicho esto se fue directo a la cocina.

-¿Niño? .- Tanto Akihiko como Misaki se quedaron completamente confundidos y voltearon a ver a Hiroki

-No pregunten, y tratemos de tener una cena tranquila.- Se fue a seguir a Nowaki para ayudarlo a servir los alimentos que esta vez compartirían entre cuatro.

La cena transcurrió en calma relativa, Akihiko le preguntó a Misaki como le había ido en la Universidad el día de hoy y básicamente fue un monólogo del menor que trataba de aligerar el ambiente con algunos comentarios graciosos pero tanto Hiroki como Akihiko parecían carecer de sentido del humor y Nowaki no prestaba mucha atención, mantenía la vista fija en el escritor como queriéndolo apuñalar con la mirada. Al terminar recogieron la mesa y por iniciativa de Hiroki se dirigieron a su habitación donde ya antes había dormido Akihiko, para tratar de hacer un poco más de espacio y que los invitados estuvieran más cómodos.

-¿Sabes? Si ordenaras más seguido no tendrías que hacer tanto trabajo cada vez que viene una vista.- Comentó el escritor quien estaba un poco adolorido de la espalda pues no estaba acostumbrado a los quehaceres domésticos y ahora lo tenían cargando libros de una lado a otro.

-No te quejes! No esperaba visitas hoy, ni mañana, ni nunca… - Hiroki iba seguir sermoneándolo acerca de entregar sus manuscritos a tiempo y ser más responsable, de esa manera no tendría que estar huyendo de sus editores, pero Nowaki estaba en el umbral de la puerta observándolos atentamente y no quería que supiera que esta era la verdadera razón por la que ahora tenían unos visitantes indeseados así que se calló y siguió moviendo libros.

-Tu también podrías ayudar, así acabaríamos más rápido.- Le dijo Akihiko a Nowaki quien no había estado ayudando

-Los que no son bienvenidos no se deben quejar, se conforman con lo que hay.- Respondió sin inmutarse Nowaki cruzando los brazos y recargándose en el marco de la puerta.

-Yo creo que con eso está bien, tenemos suficiente espacio, además no nos quedaremos mucho tiempo, verdad Usami-san?.- Misaki aun conservaba algo de esperanza en que podría irse de esta situación tan incómoda lo más rápido posible.

-Lo necesario.- Respondió secamente Akihiko

Hiroki suspiró y se preguntaba _¿qué era lo que su amigo estaba tramando y porque actuaba tan raro?_ Era cierto que Akihiko a veces actuaba de manera caprichosa, pero con el paso de los años habían aprendido a respetar sus mutuos espacios. Pero ya tendría tiempo de hablar con él una vez que Nowaki se hubiera ido a trabajar.

-Bueno, creo que Takahashi tiene razón, ya tienen suficiente espacio para que se sientan cómodos. ¿Nowaki no tienes que cubrir hoy el turno de noche en el hospital?.- Preguntó el profesor

-No, eso no será necesario ni oportuno.- Respondió el más alto

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué no?.-

-Me duele el estómago.-

-¡Mentiroso!.- Hiroki se dio cuenta enseguida que su compañero no lo quería dejar solo con Akihiko pero se contuvo de darle una reprimenda frente a los otros dos.- Ven, tu y yo tenemos que hablar.- Tomo a Nowaki de la camisa y lo jalo hacia afuera pero antes de irse volteo hacia la recámara una vez más – Buenas noches, nos veremos mañana.- Cerró furioso la puerta tras de si

-Hiroki jalo a Nowaki hasta estar encerrados en la otra habitación y entonces empezó a regañarlo

-¡Nowaki! ¡No seas irresponsable! Te estás comportando como un niño y odio esas actitudes inmaduras ya lo sabes.- El otro chico no respondió así que continuo.- ¿Crees que no sé lo que estas pensando? Deja esos tontos celos de una buena vez y actúa como un adulto.

-Eres mío.- Dijo Nowaki sin levantar la mirada

-¿Perdón?... .- Hiroki iba a darle toda una cátedra sobre la libertad de las personas y que nadie puede ser dueño de nadie pero Nowaki lo atrapo entre sus brazos

-¡Eres mio! ¡Mio y de nadie más! ¡Quiéreme solo a mi, Hiro-san ámame solo a mi!.- Comenzó a besarlo con fuerza, primero los labios luego bajando poco a poco por su cuello

-Nowaki.. detente, idiota detente.- intentaba zafarse del agarre violento de su amante pero su cuerpo comenzaba a estremecerse por las caricias

-Solo yo puedo hacerte esto Hiro-san, solo yo puedo tenerte, jamás te compartiré con nadie más.. ámame!.. ámame solo a mi.- Sus manos estaban quitando cada una de las prendas que llevaba Hiroki, tenía un deseo urgente de hacerlo suyo, no pensaba en sutilezas solo en dejarse llevar por el fuego que lo quemaba por dentro.

La respiración de Hiroki se agito, su corazón latía con fuerza y todo su cuerpo se estremecía al sentir las manos del otro recorriendo cada centímetro de su piel.- Tonto, ¿a quién podría amar más que a ti? Si me tienes atrapado desde hace tanto tiempo.- Hiroki lo miro con ternura y se abrazó fuerte a él mientras se dejaba hacer el amor

Alrededor de la medianoche Kamijou Hiroki fue despertado por el timbre del celular que Nowaki había dejado sobre el buró a un lado de la cama.

-Nowaki, Nowaki tu celular está sonando.- Trato de mover a su pareja pero le era difícil estando tan fuertemente sujeto por este. Alcanzó a sacar un brazo y como pudo tomo el aparato, al ver la pantalla se dio cuenta de que quien llamaba era el sempai odioso de Nowaki.- Hey! Te están llamando del trabajo, contesta idiota.. hey!.- Por respuesta obtuvo un gruñido y paso lo que creía imposible, Nowaki lo apretó aun más fuerte contra su pecho, Hiroki pensó que si no quería morir asfixiado era mejor no seguir hablándole.- Bueno? .- Contesto el teléfono

-Ehh, Kusama?.- Preguntó la voz al otro lado de la línea

-No, soy Kamijou. Nowaki no está disponible por el momento.-

-¿Porqué? ¿Qué le hiciste?.-

-Yo no le hice nada, se siente enfermo y no irá a trabajar.- Respondió molesto

-¿Acaso no lo estas cuidando bien?.-

-¡Eso a ti no te importa! Y ahora voy a colgar.-

-Espera… dale un mensaje, conseguiré quien se quedé a cubrir su turno esta noche, pero él tiene que venir por la mañana a cubrir su turno vale? Este es un trabajo que debe tomarse con seriedad.-

-Está bien, se lo diré.- Dijo Hiroki con resignación, se sentía un poco culpable por hacer pasar por todos estos dilemas a Nowaki, aunque en el fondo sabía que no era toda su culpa.

-Ok, confío en que lo cuidaras bien esta noche, pero si no puedes hacerlo.. avísame y lo haré por ti.- Después de eso solo se escucho el sonido de la línea cortada. Hiroki colgó la llamada. Ese sujeto era sencillamente insoportable!

A la mañana siguiente afuera hacia un calor casi insoportable. Dentro de la casa tres personas corrían de un lado a otro por todas las habitaciones, habían olvidado programar sus horarios y no era fácil tener un solo baño para cuatro personas.

-Takahashi, ya está libre la regadera por favor no tardes mucho duchándote o se nos hará tarde para ir a la Universidad.- Le dijo Kamijou a su estudiante

-Si, gracias.- Misaki corrió hacia el cuarto de baño mientras Hiroki se fue a la habitación que compartía con Nowaki para terminar de arreglarse

-Nowaki ¿ya estás listo?.- Se había asegurado que su compañero fuera el primero en ducharse ya que no quería que se atrasara y se quedara solo con Akihiko en la casa.

-Si.- Respondió el otro mientras lo abrazaba por la espalda

-Tonto! Deja de hacer eso, ¿no ves que ya se me hizo tarde?.-

-Si Hiro-san hubiera aceptado mi oferta de bañarnos juntos ahora ya también estarías listo.- Se quedo pensando unos segundos.- O quizá aun no hubiéramos salido del baño.- Sonrió socarronamente antes de darle un beso en el cuello a Hiroki que se sonrojo por completo

-Idiota deja de estar pensando en esas cosas tan temprano.- Intento deshacerse del abrazo que lo mantenía inmóvil pero fue en vano

-Yo pienso en Hiro-san a todas horas y siempre que pienso en Hiro-san pienso en "esas cosas".- La mano del más alto se deslizo por la entrepierna del otro quien solo dejo escapar un leve gemido, era incapaz de resistirse a esas sensaciones que le prodigaban las manos de su amante

-Oye Hiroki, de regreso a casa podrías traer algunas cervezas? ya sabes la marca que me gus…ta.- Akihiko acababa de hacer acto de presencia en la habitación contemplando la escena

-A… Akihiko! Idiota toca la puerta.- Hiroki se sintió entre avergonzado y furioso, rápidamente se soltó del agarre de Nowaki y salió con la cabeza agachada tratando de ocultar el sonrojo de sus mejillas

-Usami-san ya váyase a su casa.- Dijo molesto Nowaki viendo como su presa había escapado por la inoportuna aparición del escritor y rápidamente se fue siguiendo a Hiroki hacia la sala

Akihiko por su parte no dijo nada, pero se quedó con esa escena en la mente. Era un buen comienzo que quizá le sirviera de inspiración. Dio un rápido vistazo a la habitación pero una voz desde la sala comenzó a llamarlo y se dirigió hacia allá.

-Usami-san me voy a la escuela.- Dijo Misaki

-Claro, que les vaya bien.- Akihiko aun estaba con su ropa de dormir

-No hagas de vago todo el día y ponte a escribir algo. Entiendes?.- Lo amenazó Hiroki desde el umbral de la puerta

-Si, lo haré y podrás revisarlo tú mismo cuando regreses. Ah y no olvides la cerveza.-

-Si, si… cuida bien la casa.- Hiroki le hizo una seña a Misaki para que lo siguiera, cerró la puerta una vez que este salió y los tres se fueron a sus respectivas obligaciones laborales y educativas.

Una vez que estuvo solo en casa el escritor no dudo y regreso a la habitación de Nowaki. Algo había llamado su atención justo antes de que Misaki lo llamara. Sobre el buro a un lado de la cama había una fotografía, al parecer fue tomada en la sala de esa misma casa y aparecían Hiroki y Nowaki juntos pero lo que en realidad le daba curiosidad era la sonrisa de su amigo, parecía verdaderamente feliz como jamás lo había visto antes. Miró a su alrededor y allí estaban, un montón de cosas que parecían provenir de la habitación de una adolescente, Peluches, recuerdos, fotografías de ellos juntos. ¿_Desde cuándo Hiroki se había convertido en una persona tan cursi?_ No, pero esta no era su habitación… su amigo era desordenado y poco sentimental entonces todos estos objetos debían pertenecer a Nowaki, pero aún así conociendo a Hiroki le parecía extraño que dejará que su amante los exhibiera así con tanta naturalidad. _¿Por qué se había dejado dominar de aquella manera? ¿Cuándo fue que Hiroki quebró su orgullo dejando que Nowaki invadiera de esa manera su vida y su personalidad? _Akihiko sintió una especie de vacío en su interior ¿_Por qué no se había dado cuenta de todo eso? ¿Qué acaso no eran amigos? ¿Mejores amigos? Amigos de toda la vida! ... _Dejó la fotografía que había tomado del buro en su lugar y fue por su laptop. Como Hiroki jamás le había platicado nada de su relación con Nowaki al menos podría imaginar cómo fue que se conocieron y llegaron hasta donde están ahora. Esa era la inspiración que necesitaba.

Continuara...


	2. Invitado

¡Gracias por leer! Aquí está el segundo capítulo, espero que lo disfruten y no olviden dejar reviews son el alimento del alma para un escritor n_n

Nota: Escribo sin fines de lucro, todos los personajes son propiedad intelectual de Nakamura Shungiku (Aunque a Nowaki lo quiero para mi TwT)

Nota2: Hay Lemon en este capítulo, aunque bastante ligth pero sobre advertencia, no hay engaño.

**CAPITULO 2.** Invitado

En medio de la semioscuridad de la sala se encontraba el escritor Usami Akihiko, en todo el día no había parado de oprimir las teclas de su laptop, solo hizo un breve descanso para comer algo y siguió tecleando, cuando la inspiración llegaba a él se aseguraba de sacarle el máximo provecho. Ni siquiera levantó la mirada cuando escucho la puerta principal abrirse, fue hasta que se encendió la luz que volvió a la realidad.

-¿Qué haces en esta oscuridad? ¿No te has dado cuenta que ya casi es de noche?-. Kamijou Hiroki lo observaba desde el otro extremo de la sala llevando una bolsa de plástico en las manos.

-Lo siento, es que estaba concentrado. Bienvenidos a casa-. Sonrió y dejo su computadora a un lado.

-Usagi-san me alegra que ya estés empezando tu trabajo y mira, te trajimos una deliciosa cena.- Misaki le mostraba feliz un par de bolsas de un conocido restaurante al cual habían llegado de camino a casa.

-¡Qué bien! Muero de hambre-. Se levantó y fue a sentarse al comedor.

-Lo siento pero tendrás que esperar un poco, Nowaki llegará como en una hora más-. Hiroki caminó hasta la cocina – Por cierto, te compré las cervezas que me pediste las pondré en el refrigerador para que se enfríen.

-¿Por qué lo tenemos que esperar? Es su culpa por no llegar a tiempo-. Reclamó el escritor

Usami-san, no hay que ser mal educados-. Misaki le habló despacio.

-¿Mal educado yo? El maleducado es el por dejarnos esperando-. Dijo sin intención de ser discreto

-Para tú información Nowaki tuvo que quedarse horas extra en el hospital, no está haciéndonos esperar por gusto y a todo esto ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? Actúas muy extraño Akihiko-. Hiroki había regresado de la cocina con unos platos.

-Ah, sensei permítame ayudarle-. Misaki corrió por unos vasos y cubiertos para terminar de poner la mesa.

-No estoy actuando raro, es solo que…-. Tanto Misaki como Hiroki tenían la mirada puesta sobre Akihiko expectantes por su respuesta.- Nada, olvídalo-. ¿Cómo podía hablar de lo que sentía frente a Misaki? Ni siquiera él estaba seguro de que era lo que le pasaba.

-Bueno como sea, solo compórtate un poco ¿quieres?-. Suspiro el profesor con resignación. Y se contuvo de decir algo más al escuchar la puerta abrirse.

-Estoy en casa-. Kusama Nowaki llegó antes de lo esperado.

-¡Bienvenido!-. Sonrió su amante.- Llegas antes de lo que me dijiste.

-Si, al final no fue tan complicado como lo esperábamos y terminamos antes-. Dijo al tiempo que se acercaba para tomar su lugar en la mesa luego de dejar su maleta sobre el sillón.

-Eso es fantástico, entonces cenemos antes de que se enfrié, compré el guisado de cerdo que tanto te gusta Nowaki-. Se sentó al mismo tiempo que empezaba a abrir las bolsas del restaurante.

-¿En serio? Muchas gracias, Hiro-san-. El más alto acarició la mejilla de su compañero mientras este le servía en un plato.

El escritor carraspeo para hacer notar que Misaki y él seguían presentes pues los otros dos parecían haberlo olvidado.

-Ah sí, bueno pues.. Buen provecho-. Kamijou volvió en sí y se enderezó en su lugar un poco apenado por haberse dejado llevar.

El menor observaba la escena, _¿Qué era lo que le molestaba a Usagi-san si Kusama-san era cariñoso con Kamijou-sensei? _Si bien el jamás imagino ver esta parte de la vida privada de su profesor ahora que estaba enterado le parecía de lo más normal que ambos se dieran esa clase de afecto. _¿Qué tenía de malo? _O era acaso que_ ¿Usagi-san estaba celoso? _Tenía tantas dudas y a la vez esta situación extraña lo hacía sentirse triste, después de todo _El y Usagi-san ¿no eran amantes? _Quería preguntarle lo antes posible a Usagi, pero simplemente no sabía cómo y a decir verdad no estaba seguro de querer escuchar las respuestas.

-Por cierto Akihiko, ¿Qué tal vas con tu manuscrito?-. El profesor rompió el silencio

-Bien, me ha llegado una buen idea y creo que la historia quedará excelente, aun estoy batallando con algunos detalles que no encajan como deben pero me las arreglaré.

-Después de cenar puedo darle un vistazo y te ayudaré-. Se ofreció

-No es necesario, de momento no quiero que lo leas hasta que esté más avanzado.

-Maldito no estarás… -. Hiroki sabía que las únicas veces en las cuales el escritor se había negado a que leyera su trabajo fueron aquellas en las que él figuraba como protagonista de sus historias.

-El escritor sonrió, por primera vez se alegraba que Nowaki estuviera allí, debía reconocer que Hiroki se controlaba bastante estando delante de él.

-Te lo he advertido muchas veces ¡No quiero que me inmiscuyas en tus locuras!-. Reclamó el castaño

-¿Qué locuras?-. Intervino Nowaki

-Si, ¿De qué hablan?-. Quiso saber también el estudiante

-De nada, olvídenlo-. Akihiko estaba seguro que su amigo se molestaría mucho si confesaba que lo utilizaba para escribir sus novelas.

-No lo voy a olvidar ¿de qué están hablando?-. Nowaki estaba bastante molesto, de alguna forma sentía que Usami y Hiro-san se comunicaban y solo ellos podían entenderse mutuamente y eso no le gustaba para nada.

-No es nada, es solo un asunto que tenemos pendiente Akihiko y yo.

-¿Qué asunto pendiente?-. Volvió a preguntar con rapidez lo cual empezaba a molestar a su amante.

-¡Nowaki!, Compórtate por favor-. Hiroki se negaba a hacer una escena delante de sus invitados y trataba de mantener la compostura.

-Creo que ya se me quitó el apetito-. Se levantó de la mesa para dirigirse al sofá y encender la televisión. Pero el profesor no se movió de su lugar, permaneció serio y continuó comiendo.

-¿No vas a decirle nada?-. Lo interrogó el de los ojos violetas.

-¿Decirle que? No hablaré con él hasta que se comporte como un adulto.

Akihiko se encogió de hombros y siguió comiendo como si nada, pero Misaki no estaba tan tranquilo, no estaba enojado de la misma forma que Nowaki pero si lo entendía un poco, esa extraña sensación de ser excluido lo lastimaba.

Los tres terminaron sus alimentos y recogieron la mesa. Akihiko trajó su laptop, una cerveza y siguió escribiendo mientras que Hiroki leía un libro. El más joven optó por ir al sillón y sentarse a ver televisión junto con Nowaki.

-Oh, ese dorama me gusta mucho-. Exclamó al reconocer de que se trataba el programa televisivo.

-Si, es bastante interesante-. Le respondió el mayor

-Fue tan romántico cuando la protagonista se reencontró con su amigo de la infancia y como él se le declaró.

-Sí, pero ella está casada no lo olvides

-Por eso está indecisa, aunque yo creo que al final triunfará el amor-. Dijo con emoción.

-Si, se quedará con su marido, es a él a quien ama. Pues por algo lo eligió.. Su amigo solo es un bello recuerdo, pero no siempre el primer amor es el más fuerte-. Agregó Nowaki con seguridad.

-Mmh, nunca lo había visto de esa forma-. Se llevó la mano a la barbilla mientras en su rostro se reflejaba un semblante pensativo. – Aunque puede que tengas razón, después de todo fue su ahora esposo quien la ayudó a superar su depresión y ella estaba bastante feliz hasta que su amigo regresó.

-Además no olvides a Miko-san, la secretaria del amigo de la protagonista.

-¡Es cierto! Ella siempre lo cuida y parece que está muy enamorada de él. Sería lindo si ellos dos quedaran juntos, hacen buena pareja y creo que serían muy felices. ¡Se complementan perfectamente!-. Alzó la voz emocionado y recibió como afirmación una sonrisa departe de Nowaki.

-¡Hey! Ustedes dos ¿No deberían estar haciendo algo más útil que ver doramas?-. Hiroki había dejado su lectura y ahora se encontraba de pie a un costado de Misaki.

-Es entretenido-. Contesto el más alto sin prestarle mucha atención.

-Takahashi deberías aprovechar para hacer tu tarea, si le dedicarás el mismo entusiasmo a la escuela que a la televisión tus notas serían más altas.

-Pero mañana es sábado, ya habrá tiempo para la escuela de Lunes a Viernes-. Reprocho el menor.

-Esta juventud de ahora, no se puede con ustedes-. Murmuro Hiroki algo exasperado. – Nowaki me voy a dormir.

-Buenas noches-. Respondió aun con la mirada fija en la televisión.

-¿No tienes que ir a trabajar mañana temprano?

-Si

-Entonces ¿Por qué no te vas a dormir de una vez?

Nowaki sonrió y volteo a verlo.

-Hiro-san, si quieres que me vaya a dormir contigo solo tienes que pedírmelo.

-¡Eres un tonto!-. El castaño enrojeció hasta las orejas dio media vuelta y se fue a su alcoba.

-Amh, ¿Él estará ….bien?-. Inquirió Misaki

-Si, el siempre es así-. Nowaki sonrió y se puso de pie. – Pero tiene razón, es mejor que me vaya a dormir.- Se estiró como un gato para relajar sus articulaciones. – Buenas noches, nos veremos mañana-. Se despidió de Misaki quien solo levantó su mano en señal despedida y el mayor se fue a seguir a Hiroki hasta la habitación.

El lugar que dejo Kusama en el sillón rápidamente fue ocupado por Akihiko.

-¿Y de que tanto platicaban ustedes dos?-. Interrogó al muchacho

-De un dorama

-¿Te gustan esas cosas?

-Si, y no deberías llamarlas "esas cosas" cuando tu también te dedicas a hacer historias cursis para entretener a las masas-. Dijo en un tono algo sarcástico

-Lo siento, no quise decir eso, es solo que no sabía que te gustaban y es un nuevo descubrimiento que he hecho de ti-. Pasó su brazo por encima de los hombros de Misaki.

-¡Usagi-san! ¿Qué haces?-. El chico enrojeció

-Te abrazo. ¿Acaso no puedo?

-N..no.. estamos en casa ¿Qué tal si nos ven?

-¿Qué tiene de malo? Es solo un abrazo, aunque si quieres que hagamos otras cosas-. Su mano comenzó a deslizarse por la cintura de su amante. – Tampoco tengo inconveniente en hacerlo aquí y ahora.

-Usagi-san… compórtate-. Le hablaba entre susurros mientras se quitaba las manos del escritor de encima y en lugar de eso se recargó en su hombro. – Quiero terminar de ver este capítulo.

Akihiko volvió a abrazarlo con fuerza acercándolo a su propio cuerpo, depositó un suave beso sobre su frente y se entretuvo acariciándole el cabello. – Te quiero Misaki-. Le dijo al oído. El menor no emitió palabra alguna, pero se abrazó fuerte del cuerpo de Akihiko y se quedó allí entre sus brazos. Definitivamente no sabía qué clase de relación tenían en esos momentos, de lo que si estaba seguro era de lo bien que se sentía estar con Usagi-san.

La mañana del sábado se antojaba tranquila, sentado en la mesa el pediatra disfrutaba de un desayuno preparado por su novio, que amablemente insistió en hacer por sí mismo y ahora lo miraba expectante desde la silla del lado contrario.

-Hiro-san, de verdad esto no era necesario, podías haberte quedado dormido y yo habría comprado algo de camino al hospital.

-Si no te gusta no tienes que comerlo.

-¡Esta delicioso!-. Confirmo Nowaki antes de comerse otro bocado.

-Mentiroso, no tienes que ser amable, yo sé que no soy tan bueno como tú en la cocina y aunque hice solo huevos con tocino de seguro saben horrible.- Recargo la cabeza sobre la mesa completamente deprimido.

-De verdad, esta delicioso. Por favor, has más de esto en el futuro para mí-. Nowaki sonrió cálidamente lo que alegró de sobremanera a Hiroki quien se sentía culpable porque Nowaki no terminó su cena anoche.

-Buenos días -. Saludo Misaki con voz adormilada quien apareció de pronto y se dirigía al baño.

-Buenos días-. Respondieron al unísono los dueños del departamento.

Nowaki prontó terminó su desayuno y se preparó para salir, Hiroki le entregó la maleta que siempre llevaba con sus cosas y lo acompaño a la puerta.

-Hasta la tarde, Hiro-san y por favor pórtate bien-. Beso suavemente a su amante a manera de despedida pero eso no impidió que el otro protestara.

-¿Portarme bien? Nowaki no se qué te estás imaginando pero deja de hacerlo de una buena vez, tienes que confiar en mí-.

-Lo hago, yo confío en ti. Es en Usami-san en quien no confío-. Volvió a besarlo pero esta vez con más pasión, casi hasta dejar sin aliento a Hiroki quien al momento de separar sus labios lo miraba con ternura.

-Nowaki, gracias por amarme tanto-. Le dijo casi en un murmullo pero fue claramente escuchado por su novio.

-Hasta la tarde-. Una sonrisa y un último y suave beso fueron la despedida antes de que la puerta se cerrara tras de Nowaki.

Kamijou se quedó estático lo que le pareció unos segundos, al reaccionar dio la media vuelta, caminó unos cuantos pasos y vio salir del baño a Misaki pero el timbre de la entrada sonó de repente y volvió a la puerta. Misaki por inercia también se quedó para ver quién era.

-Nowaki, ¿acaso olvidaste tus llaves? -. El castaño abrió la puerta con confianza de par en par y unos brazos fuertes lo rodearon por los hombros acercándolo al cuerpo de un hombre mucho más alto que él.

-Cariño, estoy en casa-. Exclamó el hombre y la escena fue contemplada no solo por Misaki sino también por Akihiko que acababa de salir de la recamara pues sintiendo la ausencia de su amante en la cama se levantó a buscarlo.

-¡¿Cuál cariño ni que nada?-. Se soltó rápidamente del agarre y una vena comenzaba a saltársele en la frente. - ¿Qué está haciendo a estas horas en mi casa?

-Estaba esperando a que el grandote se fuera-. Respondió despreocupadamente el extraño.

-¡No espíe afuera de mi casa! ¡Largo!-. Hiroki señaló la salida

-¡Pero Kamijou!-. Vuelve a abrazar al castaño aún en contra de su voluntad. – Vine hasta aquí a buscarte para que me consueles.

-¿Miyagi-sensei?-. La tímida voz provenía de atrás de Hiroki. El aludido levantó la vista y sus miradas se cruzaron, pero rápidamente volvió su atención a Hiroki.

-Kamijou ¿Este no es un estudiante de nuestra universidad?

-Si lo es-. Respondió enojado

-Cada vez te gustan más jóvenes, así ¿cuando le darás una oportunidad a un viejo como yo?

-¡Deje de decir tonterías!-. Se soltó nuevamente del agarre – Váyase de una vez, hoy es mi día de descanso y eso incluye descansar de usted, bastante tengo con aguantarlo en horario de oficina de Lunes a Viernes.

-Pero no tengo a donde ir, fui echado de mi propia casa

-Sé que me arrepentiré de esto pero… Explíqueme eso.- Se llevó una mano a la frente, empezaba a dolerle la cabeza.

-Me dijeron algo como esto: "Eres un viejo idiota y malagradecido, largo de aquí"-. Dijo imitando una voz chillona e infantil.

-¿Por qué le dijeron eso?

-Por quejarme de la comida.

-¿Qué? ¿Aún sigue cocinándole solo repollo?

-Bueno, ha ido cambiando a diferentes verduras pero esa parece ser su favorita.

-¿Y qué quiere que yo haga si un adulto como usted es controlado por un adolescente como él?

-¡Pues todo esto es tú culpa!

-¡¿Mi culpa?- Tanto Hiroki como Miyagi comenzaban a subir la voz mientras los otros dos solo los contemplaban estupefactos.

-¡Sí!, hice lo que me dijiste. Fui sincero con él y le comenté que su comida era horrible y necesitaba algo de proteína o moriría.

-¡Yo no le dije que le dijera que su comida era horrible!

-¡Pero lo insinuaste!, todo es tu culpa y ahora tendrás que pagar con tu cuerpo-. Lo abrazo por la cintura y comenzó a levantar la camisa de Hiroki quien iba a protestar pero sintió como alguien se acercó por su espalda y detuvo a su jefe.

-¡Akihiko!-. Exclamó el castaño mientras contemplaba la mirada seria de su amigo.

-Hiroki ¿Estás bien?-. Aflojó un poco el agarre sobre las manos del pelinegro quien aprovecho para zafarse.

-¡Vaya! ¿Cuántos guardaespaldas de estos tienes?-. Se sobaba las muñecas

-Si, Akihiko está bien, no hay…. – Trataba de explicar, pero fue interrumpido por su amigo.

-¿Quién es esta persona?-.

-Ah! Miyagi Yō, mucho gusto-. El profesor extendió la mano hacia Akihiko pero este lo ignoró por completo dejándole la mano en el aire.

-¿Quieres que lo saque de aquí?-. Le preguntó el escritor a su amigo.

-¿Qué? ¡No! Akihiko, el es mi jefe y ya se va-. Volvió a señalarle amablemente la salida.

-¿Irme? Pero si acabo de llegar, además ¿A dónde voy a ir?-. A pesar de todo Miyagi no cesaría en sus intentos.

-Yo que sé, busque un hotel-. Dijo Kamijou sin ninguna emoción acercándose a la puerta para que Miyagi saliera.

-Pero me sentiré triste y solo.- El mayor se acercó hasta su asistente

-No me importa.

-Estaba deseando que tú y yo tuviéramos una cita.

-Ni de broma.

-Estoy triste y desconsolado.

-Dígale eso a alguien más.

-Necesito alguien con quien hablar.

-Yo no quiero escucharlo.

-Conozco una interesante librería.

-¿Librería?-. La voz de Hiroki se había emocionado y el mayor supo que había dado en el clavo aunque esta opción ya la tenía planeada por si todo lo demás fallaba tal como esperaba que lo hiciera.

-Si, conozco una a unos cuantos kilómetros de aquí, tiene cosas muy buenas y podremos ir, hablar y estarás aquí antes de que tu linda esposa regrese de trabajar.- Confirmó Miyagi

Hiroki analizó su oferta unos instantes y al final declaró: -Ok, iré con usted pero de ninguna forma es una cita y no lo hago porque usted me importe es solo curiosidad literaria-. Aclaró

-Sí, por mi está bien pero solo si podemos comer algo de carne por el camino.

-No hay problema conozco un buen restaurante por aquí cerca-. El castaño tomo su billetera y se preparó a salir.- Regreso más tarde, sean buenos y cuiden la casa. – Se dirigió a sus huéspedes.

¡-Espera Hiroki! ¿Cómo que te vas? ¡Y con esta persona!-. A Akihiko le sorprendió la actitud de su amigo _¿No lo habían estado acosando hace unos segundos? Y ahora él se iba tan feliz con esa persona como si nada._

-No te preocupes yo me las arreglaré-. Le dijo y levantó la mano en señal de despedida pero Akihiko le impidió cerrar la puerta.

-El te llamó "cariño". Hiroki ¡¿Acaso el es tu amante?

-¿Qué? ¡¿De qué rayos hablas Akihiko?... -. Iba a seguir hablando pero fue interrumpido por Miyagi a quien no se le había escapado ni una sola palabra de la conversación.

-No nos gusta que nos llamen así, solo digamos que somos "amigos íntimos"-. Tomó a Hiroki de la muñeca y lo arrastro lejos hacia su auto sin importarle las protestas de este.

-¿Usagi-san?-. Misaki se acercó hasta el perplejo escritor que estaba atónito ante lo que acababa de suceder.

-Misaki, ¿Tú conoces a esa persona verdad?-. Le preguntó sin dirigirle la mirada

-Emh, si un poco-. El estudiante volvió su vista hacia el punto donde momentos antes estaban Miyagi y Hiroki. – Es un profesor de la Universidad pero nunca he tenido clases con él y la verdad yo era de los que pensaba que todo era un juego.

-¿Un juego? ¿De qué hablas?-. Akihiko esta vez sí miro atentamente al chico.

-La forma en que se tratan los profesores de Literatura es bien conocida en la Universidad, de hecho el pasillo donde está su oficina siempre está lleno de chicas curiosas. Y entre los demás apostamos por si su relación es real o solo es un juego. Yo creía que era un juego porque no pensaba que Kamijou-sensei podría estar con un hombre.

-¿La forma en que se tratan? ¿Te refieres a los abrazos y los acosos?-. Preguntó el mayor

-Si, además de que Miyagi sensei siempre le habla de forma cariñosa a Kamijou-sensei.

-Y ahora ¿qué piensas? ¿Sigues creyendo que su relación es solo un juego?-.

-Si-. Respondió el menor con firmeza

-¿Qué? ¿De verdad?-. Usami, se sorprendió pues ni siquiera él estaba seguro de la clase de relación que su amigo tenía con su jefe y eso que lo conocía desde hace muchos años.

-Estoy seguro que Kamijou sensei solo quiere a Kusama-san-. Dijo sin titubear, esto sorprendió a su amante pero no pudo evitar sonreír y abrazarlo tiernamente.

-¿Usagi-san? ¿Qué pasa?-. El chico no se esperaba esa reacción departe del escritor

-Nada, solo que cada día me sorprendes más Misaki y a cada momento que pasa, me gustas más. Esa confianza que tienes en el amor verdadero me inspira-. Las mejillas del menor se encendieron.

-Eh, Usagi-san No digas esas cosas-. Los labios del estudiante fueron callados por el beso de Usami Akihiko.

-Sabes que tenemos la casa para nosotros solos ¿verdad?-. Dijo el escritor mientras una sonrisa picara se dibujaba en su rostro.

-Eh, no… Usagi-san.. ¿e…en que estas pensando?-. El menor retrocedió e intento huir, pero el otro lo sujetó con fuerza arrastrándolo hasta la recamara que compartían.

-No, a…quí no. Som..os invitados ¿Lo o..olvidaste?-. Le temblaba la voz pues Akihiko le besaba el cuello y estaba luchando por quitarle la ropa.

-¿Y qué? Yo quiero a Misaki y tendré a Misaki-. Lo lanzó a la cama y luego se coloco encima de él para seguir acariciándolo.

-Usagi.. no, detente .. ¿Qué haces? Ahhg-. No pudo contener un gemido cuando las manos de su amante tocaron su miembro ya erecto aunque aun trataba de empujarlo con ambas manos, pero esta acción no tendría ningún resultado.

-Me gusta cuando te resistes, no haces más que excitarme más con eso Misaki-. Con su boca comenzó a recorrer el pecho del otro, su lengua juguetona se detuvo unos instantes para complacer los pezones también erectos del joven estudiante sin dejar un segundo se masturbarlo.

-Detente… porfavor.. o yo voy a.. -. Aunque las palabras que salían de su boca le pedían detenerse su cuerpo comenzó a moverse para incrementar la sensación placentera que aquellas frías manos le proporcionaban. – Ahh, aaah.. Usagi-san-. Con esta última mención del nombre de la persona que ahora tenía enfrente Misaki se vino para felicidad del otro.

-Aún no acabamos-. Anunció el escritor, levantando las delgadas piernas del ahora completamente cansado castaño quien no objetó nada, simplemente se limitó a aferrarse fuerte de la ancha espalda del ojivioleta. – Dime si te duele-. No fue necesario quitarse toda la ropa, bajo un poco su pantalón y sacó su intimidad poniéndola en la entrada de Misaki quien se mordió los labios cuando el mayor comenzó a presionar para invadir su interior.

-Ahhh.. Usagi… Usagi… -. Su respiración era agitada y aunque el dolor era intenso sabía que el placer era aun mayor.

-Eso es, déjame ver tu rostro.. amo ver tu rostro sonrojado-. Le sujetó la cara con una mano mientras lo penetraba una y otra vez hasta llegar al límite y eyacular dentro de él. – Misaki, te amo-. Le dijo dulcemente mientras dejaba caer su cuerpo junto al de él.

El chico no respondió nada pero un pensamiento cruzó por su mente _¿Como podía decirle que lo amaba y al mismo tiempo actuar tan extraño con Kamijou Hiroki?_ Sus ojos se humedecieron pero no le dejaría ver a Usami lo triste que se sentía y por eso aguanto el llanto que amenazaba con dominarlo. Para su fortuna su amante se quedó dormido de nuevo rápidamente.

La tarde llegó y un auto sedan negro se estacionó afuera del edificio de apartamentos donde estaba la residencia Kusama-Kamijou. Hiroki fue el primero en bajar del vehículo luchando con la gran cantidad de bolsas que traía cargando.

-¡Vaya! ¿De verdad tenias que comprar tantos libros en una sola vuelta? Te dije que podíamos regresar cuando quisieras-. Se quejó Miyagi a quien le tocaba cargar también una buena parte de las compras de su asistente.

-Usted tiene la culpa por no haberme hablado de esa librería antes-. Comenzó a subir las escaleras.

-Pero si te he invitado decenas de veces-. Comento indignado

-Es que a usted es imposible tomarlo en serio, ¿Cómo iba yo a saber que estaba diciendo la verdad? Si lo único que hace es tener malas intenciones para conmigo.

_-My sweet honey _Yo lo único que tengo para ti es amor y cariño-. Dijo risueño

-Ese precisamente es el tipo de "malas intenciones" a las que me refiero-. Le dirigió una mirada con claras intensiones asesinas. - ¿Dónde deje mi llave?-. Habían llegado a la puerta del departamento y Hiroki buscaba en todos sus bolsillos. - ¡Rayos! No la traje conmigo, lo bueno es que esos dos están en casa-. Tocó el timbre.

Fue Misaki quien abrió – Bienvenidos-. Dijo y fue a sentarse nuevamente frente al televisor, a su lado estaba Akihiko aun escribiendo en su laptop.

-¿Y bien, donde pongo esto?-. Preguntó Miyagi refiriéndose a las bolsas de libros.

-Donde sea está bien, yo las acomodaré en un momento más. Muchas gracias-. Hiroki caminó directo a la cocina mientras el mayor ponía las bolsas arriba de la mesa. – ¿Profesor quiere algo de beber? ¿Agua? ¿Refresco? ¿Una cerveza?

-Una cerveza está bien-. Caminó hasta quedar cerca del sillón y tumbarse en el notando con detalle por primera vez al ojiverde. -Takahishi ¿no debería estar estudiando o algo asi?

El aludido levanto la mirada y la dirigió al profesor. –¡Miyagi sensei! Usted si sabe quien soy-. Exclamó contento

-Claro que se quién eres, tus calificaciones son bajas y siempre te duermes en el salón de clase, deberías ver todo lo que me ha costado sobornar a Kamijou para que no te eche de su grupo.

-Sensei, ¿Usted a hecho eso por mi?-. Dijo sorprendido el menor

-Claro que no lo hice por ti, es solo que si el te echa yo tendría que darte clase y con tus calificaciones bajarías mucho mis estadísticas.

-¡Sensei!-. El castaño hizo pucheros

-Nah no es cierto-. Rió – Siempre le digo a Kamijou que deje en paz a los estudiantes, después de todo están en la edad del amor, la diversión y los amigos. Es comprensible que tengan malas calificaciones con tanto que vivir.

-Profesor no le diga eso-. Kamijou apareció con una cerveza en la mano y la puso en la cabeza de Miyagi.

-Ay ay ay ¡Kamijou! Esta fría-. Sujetó la cerveza con la mano y Misaki no pudo evitar reír lo que hizo que el escritor alejara la vista por primera vez de la pantalla, aunque se había mantenido atento a toda la conversación.

-Hiroki no es ya la hora en que llega ese tipo con el que vives-.

-Ese tipo con el que vivo se llama Nowaki-. Respondió enojado – Pero tienes razón, Profesor es hora de que se vaya.

-Pero me quiero quedar.

-Le recuerdo que esta casa no solo me pertenece a mí y además no hay más habitaciones donde pueda quedarse a dormir.

-Pensé que podías utilizar tus "encantos" para convencer a tu linda esposa de que me deje quedarme y este sillón es cómodo, igual puedo dormir aquí-. Dijo sonriente y tranquilo, aunque la sonrisa se le borro del rostro cuando un libro le dio de lleno en la cabeza.

-¡Nada de encantos! Le digo que ya no hay espacio aquí para usted.- gritó Hiroki pero se tranquilizo al escuchar la puerta abrirse.

-Estoy en casa-. Nowaki entró sonriente como siempre y dejó la maleta en el piso.

-Bienvenido-. Respondieron Hiroki, Misaki y Miyagi. El escritor se limitó a sonreír y no porque le alegrará que Kusama estuviera en casa, sino porque estaba seguro que el si terminaría por echar fuera a ese hombre desagradable que se tomaba muchas libertades con Hiroki y parecía agradarle a Misaki.

-Eh?-. Se quedó helado al ver a Miyagi muy tranquilo en la sala de su propia casa, ya se había topado con él antes, pero habían tenido un encuentro pésimo y las demás veces solo lo había visto en la Universidad haciendo enojar a Hiroki.

-¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo has estado?-. Preguntó el mayor en un tono muy correcto y amigable.

-¡Nowaki! No te dejes engañar por esta persona, lo único que quiere es hospedaje gratis y ya le dije que no hay lugar aquí para él-. Intervino rápidamente el castaño.

-¡Kamijou! No digas eso, soy un amigo en desgracia. ¿Tanto te cuesta ayudarme un poco?-. Se quejó el pelinegro

-Ya le dijo que a él no le importa, porque mejor no se larga de una buena vez-. Intervino Akihiko.

-A ti nadie te está hablando escritor sobrevalorado así que ¿porque no te callas de una buena vez?-. En los ojos y la voz de Miyagi se notaba una seriedad no muchas veces vista en el.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?-. Usami se puso de pie pero no realizo ninguna acción debido a que fue interrumpido por Nowaki.

-Que se quede-. Dijo sin más el pediatra.

-¿Qué?-. Hiroki estaba estupefacto.

-Miyagi-san es bienvenido en esta casa el tiempo que necesite, lamento no poderle ofrecer una habitación pero acondicionaremos un área donde pueda dormir.

Ni siquiera el jefe de Hiroki podía creer lo que estaba pasando, así de sencillo había conseguido alojamiento y apoyo de quien menos lo esperaba. Hiroki se acercó hasta Nowaki para hablarle sin que los demás escucharan.

-¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?

-Hiro-san ya tiene invitados, yo también puedo tener un invitado ya que esta también es mi casa.

-No me refiero a eso. Dijo Hiroki y Nowaki sonrió.

-Él es capaz de enfrentársele a Usami Akihiko, quien sea que tenga esa capacidad y vea lo que yo veo, es bienvenido en esta casa-. El más alto se abrió paso de camino a su habitación pero no alcanzo a llegar a ella porque la voz de Akihiko se dirigió a él.

-¿Estás loco? ¿Acaso no conoces a este tipo? ¿Tienes idea de cómo trata a Hiroki?-. Gritó furioso el escritor.

Nowaki volvió sobre sus pasos y le advirtió a Miyagi: - Claro, casi lo olvido. Las manos siempre donde pueda verlas y bastante lejos de Hiro-san-. Sujeto a su novio por la cintura y lo acercó a él posesivamente. – Él es mío y si eso le queda claro entonces no intente nada o habrá consecuencias y créame esta vez no me detendré.

-Idiota ¡¿qué estás diciendo?-. Hiroki rojo como un tomate trato de zafarse del agarre pero le fue imposible.

-Entendido, fuerte y claro-. Miyagi sonrío un poco nervioso, no estaba seguro si se había ido a meter justo a la boca del lobo.

-Me alegra-. Nowaki se despidió y arrastro consigo a Hiroki hasta su habitación.

Continuara…


	3. Invasor

*Antes que nada, quiero agradecer a tod s aquell s que me estuvieron dejando reviews y haciendo de esta historia una de sus favoritas, literalmente dejé pendiente la continuación por años y nunca dejé de recibir comentarios, por lo que jamás deje de lado esta historia y planeo darle el final que merece. Gracias nuevamente y sin más les dejo el capítulo TRES mientras continuo con el siguiente de manera inmediata, creo que ha sido mucho tiempo de espera =)*

CAPÍTULO 3. Invasor

Habiéndose quedado solos en la sala Usami, Miyagi y Misaki se miraron los unos a los otros y fue el profesor el que rompió el silencio.

- No van a volver ¿Verdad? Ni siquiera me dieron tiempo de pedir unas almohadas.

- ¡Ah! Miyagi sensei, en la habitación que nos prestaron hay algunas almohadas y mantas, enseguida le traigo algunas-. Se ofreció el menor y rápidamente se dirigió a la recamara que compartía con Akihiko.

- ¿Qué pretende?-. Preguntó directamente el escritor a Miyagi.

Después de observarlo unos segundos el pelinegro contesto con desgano – No sé a qué te refieres-.

- Ya volví-. Anunció Misaki y amablemente convirtió el sillón en una cama improvisada pero cómoda.

- Muchas gracias Takahashi, sin duda eres un buen chico-. Sonriendo Miyagi acaricio el cabello de Misaki lo que enfureció a Akihiko pero el estudiante al darse cuenta de esto rápidamente se despidió y sujeto el brazo de su pareja arrastrándolo hacia su habitación sin darle tiempo a reclamar nada.

A la mañana siguiente Usami se despertó temprano, atravesó la sala y escuchó voces provenientes de la cocina. Al asomarse encontró a su amigo hablando con Miyagi mientras preparaba el desayuno.

- Quién lo diría Kamijou, eres todo romance-. Se burlaba el profesor mientras fumaba el primer cigarrillo del día.

- ¡Déjeme en paz! -. Protestaba Hiroki mientras servía cereal y leche en un plato y luego los colocaba en una bandeja junto a un vaso de jugo.

- Hiroki, ¿qué hiciste para desayunar?-. Preguntó el escritor al entrar a la cocina.

- Para ti, nada-. Respondió escuetamente.

- Hoy solo preparó un romántico desayuno para su linda esposa, se lo llevará a la cama-. Interrumpió el mayor aun burlándose de su asistente.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-. Preguntó Akihiko a quien le costaba creer que su amigo hiciera esa clase de cosas.

- ¡Por nada!-. Hiroki no levantó la mirada, estaba muerto de vergüenza.

- Es su A-N-I-V-E-R-S-A-R-I-O-. Volvió a burlarse el mayor.

- ¿U..usted como sabe eso?-. Preguntó un nervioso Hiroki.

- Es increíble las cosas que confiesas con unas copas encima Kamijou, también sé cuándo cumple años tu madre, tu padre y tu perro, Ah! Y el día que perdiste la virginidad….-. No había terminado de hablar cuando un vaso le golpeó la cabeza, para su suerte este era de plástico y no de vidrio. – ¡OYE!-. Se froto la cabeza adolorida.

- ¡Me voy!-. Hiroki tomó la bandeja y huyo hacia la habitación que compartía con Nowaki antes que siguieran hablando de cosas que lo avergonzaban.

Una vez que se quedaron solos, Akihiko y Miyagi se miraron de frente, el pelinegro sonrió pero el otro no respondió, en lugar de eso se dio la media vuelta y regresó a su habitación bastante molesto.

El escritor siempre había pensado ser el amigo más cercano de Hiroki, ambos tenían un carácter difícil y no les era fácil abrirse a otras personas. Sin embargo allí estaba su amigo de la infancia llevándose tan bien con un sujeto a su parecer, muy desagradable.

Mientras tanto, en la otra habitación, Nowaki aún dormía plácidamente. Hiroki se acercó a él y puso la bandeja en el mueble a un lado de la cama, se inclinó sobre su amante y rozó sus labios con los de él.

- Buenos días-. Dijo Nowaki sonriendo aún sin abrir los ojos cuando sintió que los labios de Hiroki se separaron de los suyos.

- F…fe..feliz aniversario-. Tartamudeo Hiroki con las mejillas enrojecidas, tomo la bandeja y se la acercó a Nowaki. – Para ti-.

- Hiro-san-. Se incorporó para quedar sentado en la cama, tomó la bandeja mientras miraba amorosamente a su amante. – Soy tan feliz-.

- Yo también-. Susurró el castaño mientras se sentaba a un lado de su amante y probaba el bocado que este le ofrecía.

Miyagi quien se había quedado solo en la cocina se sintió con la libertad de abrir el refrigerador y buscar algo para desayunar, como no le apetecía complicarse, solamente se preparó un sándwich y se sentó a comerlo con tranquilidad en la sala para mirar la televisión.

Por otra parte, Misaki apenas y abría los ojos, era domingo y le apetecía dormir más, pero a su lado, sentado al borde de la cama, estaba Akihiko murmurando cosas que no alcanzaba a escuchar bien.

- ¿Usagi san?-. Se frotó los ojos tratando de enfocar bien a su amante.

- Misaki, ya despertaste-. El mayor se recostó hacia atrás descansando su cabeza en el abdomen del muchacho.

- ¿Qué tanto estabas murmurando Usagi-san?

- ¿Murmurando? Ammh .. nada.

- Ya veo-. Empujó a Usagi y se levantó de la cama. Definitivamente se estaba cansando del comportamiento extraño de su amante por lo que decidió alejarse de él. – Tengo hambre, iré a ver que hay para desayunar-.

Salió de la habitación antes que el escritor pudiera detenerlo y se topó en la sala directamente con Miyagi.

- Buenos días-. Lo saludó alegremente el profesor.

- Buenos días-. Respondió el chico. – Iré a ver que hay para desayunar-.

- Puedes hacerte un sándwich y venir a acompañarme, no hay mucho en la televisión un domingo en la mañana-.

- Lo haré-. Sonrió Misaki y se dirigió a la cocina, abrió el refrigerador e hizo varios sándwich, él tomó uno y fue a sentarse a la sala.

El pelinegro no le quitaba la vista de encima así que el chico empezó a sentirse un poco incómodo.

- ¿Sucede algo?-. Preguntó Misaki.

- ¿Qué? Ah! No, nada.. es solo qué, me preguntaba que pasa por la mente de los chicos de tu edad-.

- No entiendo de que habla profesor-. El estudiante lo miró algo confundido.

- No me hagas caso-. Miyagi rió nerviosamente, se sorprendió a si mismo extrañando a su joven amante, aunque no lo entendiera del todo era innegable que lo amaba más que a nada.

De pronto, el escritor salió de la habitación y los sorprendió conversando amistosamente. Al notar la mirada molesta de Akihiko, Misaki trató de distraerlo.

- ¡Ah! Usagi-san, deje un par de sándwich para ti en la cocina-.

Entonces Usagi se dirigió a la cocina, tomó su desayuno y fue inmediatamente a la sala, sin aviso alguno se dejó caer en el sillón entre Misaki y Miyagi sin importarle que los tres estuvieran bastante apretados. Apenas el profesor iba a protestar cuando escucharon abrirse la puerta de la otra habitación.

- ¡Vaya! Los tortolos-. Les dijo a Nowaki y Hiroki cuando los vio dirigirse a la puerta principal. - ¿A dónde van a celebrar?

- A un restaurante que me recomendaron-. Respondió inocentemente Nowaki.

- No le des explicaciones-. Lo regañó Hiroki mientras lo arrastraba para salir de allí lo más rápido posible.

- ¡Oye chico!-. Miyagi se puso en pie y buscó en el bolsillo de su pantalón sus llaves, al encontrarlas se las arrojó a Nowaki que las atrapó en el aire. – Llévalo a algún lugar que lo ponga de buen humor, será mejor trabajar con él si está contento-.

- Lo haré-. Nowaki sonrió y salió llevándose a Hiroki evitando que protestara. Ya tenía un plan para festejar su aniversario, pero tener un auto disponible era mucho mejor, se le había ocurrido un nuevo plan.

Una vez que se quedaron solos Miyagi observo a Misaki y Akihiko, suspiro y fue a sentarse al otro sillón. – Será un largo día-. Agarró un libro que Hiroki tenía en la mesita y comenzó a hojearlo para entretenerse.

Afuera el sol estaba radiante, Hiroki y Nowaki bajaban la escalera del edificio para dirigirse al estacionamiento, no les fue difícil encontrar el automóvil negro, se subieron cada uno por su portezuela y Nowaki ocupó el asiento del conductor, no tuvo que ajustar mucho el asiento para alcanzar los pedales con facilidad, debido a que no había mucha diferencia de estatura entre él y Miyagi.

Salieron a toda velocidad por la autopista hasta llegar al restaurante italiano que los esperaba, pues Nowaki había hecho la reservación anticipadamente.

Un anfitrión los guio hasta su mesa mientras observaban el ambiente y la elegante decoración del lugar, se sorprendieron al comprobar que aun siendo pleno medio día afuera, adentro parecía ser de noche, estaba oscuro y la iluminación principal provenía de un majestuoso candelabro al centro del salón, cada mesa estaba iluminada además por un par de velas blancas y delgadas que resaltaban la belleza de las rosas que hacían de centro de mesa.

Tomaron su lugar uno frente al otro y el anfitrión les señaló que ya estaba allí la botella de champagne que se ordenó en la reservación, llenó las copas de ambos y les dio los menús, se retiró diciendo que un mesero vendría pronto a tomar las órdenes.

Nowaki, ¡es un lugar precioso!, ¿Cómo lo encontraste?-. Bebió un poco de su copa y se deleitó con la burbujeante sensación en su paladar.

Tengo mis contactos-. Le guiño un ojo a su amor mientras recordaba que quien le había recomendado el restaurante era su senpai en el hospital, las palabras exactas que utilizó fueron: "Es una gran inversión ese lugar, una atmósfera que garantiza una noche de sexo desenfrenado".

Hiroki solo sonrió, se sentía maravillado y complacido por toda la atención que estaba recibiendo de su amante. Nunca se había considerado a sí mismo una persona romántica, pero en ese momento estaba cambiando de opinión, la sensación de sentirse amado y protegido lo embriagaba aún más que el champagne que estaba bebiendo.

Comieron, bebieron y conversaron durante varias horas, la penumbra del lugar les ofrecía cierta intimidad que no encontraban en otros restaurantes a donde solían ir, en los cuales se comportaban de manera reservada para no obviar que eran pareja. Hiroki se dio cuenta con un rápido vistazo que estaban rodeados de parejas y nadie les prestaba atención por lo que no retiró su mano cuando Nowaki se la tomó por encima de la mesa.

- Hiro-san, te amo mucho, gracias por aceptarme y dejar que este contigo; me siento el hombre más afortunado del mundo-.

- Eres un tonto-. Se ruborizó pero hizo un esfuerzo por levantar la mirada y verlo directamente a los ojos. - Yo soy el afortunado, por haberme topado contigo en aquel parque, en el momento en que más te necesitaba, Te amo Nowaki.. te amo aunque seas un tonto-.

Cuando terminaron de comer, Nowaki se encargó de pagar la cuenta aún sobre las protestas de Hiroki, lo convenció diciéndole que era su regalo para este día.

Salieron del establecimiento y el sol los deslumbro debido a que estuvieron con poca iluminación durante bastante rato. Buscaron el automóvil y se subieron a el, Nowaki arrancó y tomo una avenida grande que Hiroki pronto notó, no era el camino de regreso a casa.

¿A dónde vas? El departamento queda hacia el otro lado-. Le hizo notar al menor.

Aún no vamos a casa, quiero que hagamos algo antes de eso-.

¿A dónde vamos entonces?-.

Es una sorpresa-.

Hiroki se recargó en su asiento, estaba nervioso pues no era de las personas que "se dejan llevar", pero hacía tiempo que no tenía a Nowaki completamente para él, entre el hospital y la Universidad tenían poco tiempo para verse y había días en que ni siquiera se topaban en casa, así que decidió dejarse convencer y confiar en su novio.

El paisaje era bastante monótono luego de dos horas sobre la carretera, así que no tardo en sentirse somñoliento y sin darse cuenta se quedó dormido, lo que lo trajo de vuelta fue la voz de Nowaki que lo movía del hombro intentando despertarlo.

Hiro-san, Hiro-san, despierta... Hiro-san, hemos llegado-.

El castaño olió la brisa salada y a lo lejos escuchaba el ruido de las olas chocando contra la arena. Se dio cuenta de donde estaban incluso antes de abrir los ojos.

¡La playa!, ¡Nowaki!-. Abrió la portezuela del auto y salió de el, contemplo el maravilloso paisaje antes de volverse hacia su amante. - Hace tanto tiempo...

Lo sé, hace mucho tiempo que no venimos-.

¡Es tan lindo! ¡Nowaki, vamos al agua!-.

Se acercaron a la orilla y se quitaron los zapatos. Nowaki también se quitó la camisa y se divirtieron mojándose un poco con los pantalones arremangados hasta las rodillas. Para su fortuna había poca gente en la playa así que disfrutaron bastante antes de regresar al auto cuando el sol estaba poniéndose en el horizonte.

Como no habían traído nada para cambiarse se sentaron en el capo del auto hasta que su ropa estuviera seca pues no deseaban ensuciar algo que les habían prestado.

El atardecer era bello, cálido y apacible; con sus agitadas vidas pocas veces tenían la oportunidad de contemplar tan tranquilamente ese espectáculo natural. Nowaki aprovecho la ocasión para abrazar a su amante sin que este opusiera resistencia, lo llenó de besos y caricias tiernas.

Dejaron pasar un rato aun después de que el sol se había puesto, la noche estaba ya sobre ellos cuando se metieron al vehículo. Se resistían por completo a soltarse las manos y a dejar de besarse. - Vamos atrás-. Sugirió el más alto.

Hiroki que se había mantenido en silencio todo el tiempo pero que había correspondido todos los besos y las caricias con su cara sonrojada, la mirada esquiva y el cuerpo cada vez más ardiente protestó. - No podemos, no aquí-.

¿A un hotel?-. Preguntó Nowaki al tiempo que sus labios empezaban a besar el cuello de Hiroki, sus manos seguras recorrían su cuerpo, buscando la piel desnuda debajo de las prendas.

Si, si.. a un .. hotel-. Confirmó el mayor entre gemidos, era lo último que podía decir con coherencia pues la pasión se apoderaba de él y lo obligaba a doblegarse, a permitir que su amante lo poseyera, en cualquier lugar y de cualquier manera, siempre había sido así, siempre su cordura y su razón desaparecían en el mismo instante que las cálidas manos de Nowaki tocaban su cuerpo.

Incapaz de esperar; Nowaki accionó la palanca del asiento del copiloto permitiendo que este se recostará por completo. El cuerpo de su amante se le antojaba delicioso, completamente dispuesto para él, lo beso y lo acarició con creciente deseo. Sin estar seguro de cómo, ni cuando, lo había desvestido por completo, por lo que ahora sus ansias de poseerlo lo dominaban, se desabrochó el pantalón y fue el quien ahora se recostó sobre el asiento y con Hiroki sobre sus caderas lograron unir sus cuerpos en uno solo. Se abrazaban y se besaban con ternura, pero las embestidas era apasionadas y cargadas de lujuria. Nowaki llegó al climax y dejó que su semen inundara el interior de Hiroki, que a su vez y con la ayuda del menor alcanzó el orgasmo derramándose sobre su novio.

Permanecieron abrazados durante largo rato, un poco soñolientos y cansados. La luz de la luna era su única fuente de iluminación. Pronto se vistieron y emprendieron el camino a casa. Hiroki estaba muy avergonzado e iba murmurando cosas inteligibles durante el trayecto y esto a Nowaki le parecía sumamente tierno por lo que mantuvo una gran sonrisa en el rostro todo el trayecto.

Ya era bastante noche cuando estacionaron el auto afuera del edificio donde vivían, a Hiroki le pareció extraño que no estuvieran encendidas las luces mercuriales pero no le dio mucha importancia pues ya conocían bastante bien el lugar a pesar de la oscuridad. Dejó que Nowaki le abriera la puerta y lo ayudara a bajar, claro que el menor no lo hacía en vano, aprovecho el gesto para arrinconar a su amante contra el auto y besarlo; de pronto se vieron interrumpidos por el estrepitoso ruido de algunos botes de basura que caían contra el piso como si alguien los hubiera empujado, al castaño le pareció ver la sombra de alguien en la oscuridad y apuró a Nowaki para que entrarán al departamento.

¡¿Qué tal?! ¿Cómo estuvo todo?-. Preguntó Miyagi al levantar la vista del libro que estaba leyendo en la sala.

Muy bien-. Nowaki iba a tomar asiento en la sala, a un lado de Miyagi para conversar pero Hiroki lo detuvo.

Tú debes tomar un baño e irte a la cama que mañana tendrás que trabajar muy temprano-. Lo empujó

Pero aún es temprano, además tengo hambre-. Cuando dijo esto, notó que había sido porque un aroma delicioso llegaba desde la cocina, los dos se dirigieron allí y encontraron a Misaki preparando la cena.

Ah! Buenas noches, lo siento pero tendrán que esperar, aún no está listo-. Los saludo el más joven.

Takahashi estoy sorprendido, todo esto se ve delicioso-. Comentó Hiroki mientras veía los guisos en la estufa. - Todo esto debió ser muy difícil de cocinar-.

¿Eh?, ¡No para nada!, en realidad es muy sencillo-.

Yo jamás podría-.

Eso es porque tú eres un inútil en la cocina, y en todos los quehaceres domésticos en general debo decir-. Interrumpió Usagi que estaba sentado en la mesa escribiendo en su laptop.

¡Cállate Akihiko, tu eres igual de inútil!-. Trató de defenderse Hiroki pero solo le arrancó una carcajada al escritor.

¿De qué te ríes? ¡No te rías!-. Siguió peleando el castaño con su amigo.

Nowaki se enfadó un poco al ver como se llevaban ese par, pero intentó actuar con madurez como le había pedido Hiroki y se puso a ayudar a Misaki con la cena.

El castaño seguía sacudiendo a su amigo completamente furioso, aunque Akihiko le ponía poca atención y solo dejaba que lo moviera un poco. Fueron interrumpidos por el timbre de la puerta que sonó y Miyagi lo confirmó desde la sala gritando. - ¡Tocan!-.

¿Y no puede abrir?-. Contesto Hiroki molesto

No es mi casa, ese no es mi trabajo-. Dijo Miyagi haciéndose el desentendido y siguió leyendo.

De pronto escucharon que dieron golpes en la puerta, junto con el sonido insistente del timbre. Hiroki dejo de molestar a Akihiko y se dirigió a abrir, preguntándose quien podría ser a estas horas y bastante molesto por los constantes y desesperados llamados a su puerta. Abrió la puerta de golpe y se quejó.

¡Hey! No puede estar tocando las puertas de los demás con tanto escándalo-. De pronto sintió que lo empujaron y el desconocido entro sin más a su casa.

¿Dónde está? ¡Lo he escuchado desde afuera! ¿Dónde está?-. Exigió saber el desconocido con una autoridad impresionante aunque solo se trataba de un adolescente.

- ¿Quién?-. Preguntó Hiroki, el chico le parecía bastante familiar pero con la impresión del momento no lo ubicaba.

El idiota con el que te besabas afuera, no te quieras pasar de listo-. Lo señaló amenazante con el dedo. - Escúchame bien, ¡él es mío! Solo puede besarme a mí, abrazarme a mí y amarme a mí, no estoy dispuesto a dejar que me lo quites.. voy a pelar por él-.

A Hiroki le dio un vuelco el corazón ¿Nowaki le había sido infiel? Y con esta persona que no temía mostrar sus sentimientos. Se sintió morir ¿Cómo podría competir con eso?

Kamijou ¿qué sucede?-. Miyagi se acercó hasta la entrada al escuchar el escándalo, pero sobre todo al reconocer la voz del recién llegado.

¡Tú! Sabía que estabas aquí! Maldito infiel... Te odio-. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas que amenazaban con escapar pero no cedió, tomó a Miyagi de la camisa y lo jaló hacia él. - Yo puedo ser mejor que él-. Señaló a Hiroki. - Solo dime que tengo que hacer.

El mayor suspiro y acarició suavemente al otro. - Shinobu, ¿No lo has entendido? No quiero que seas como nadie más-.

¿Entonces porque lo besabas a él?

¿Besar? … Nunca nos hemos besado; bueno lo intenté pero no funcionó, ¿Pero tú como sabes eso? Ni siquiera estaba en contacto contigo en ese momento-. Miró a Hiroki que estaba completamente confundido al igual que él.

... Yo los vi besándose, estaban en tu auto, ¡no me mientas!-.

¿En su auto...? ¡Ah! No.. no era él-. Interrumpió Hiroki que empezaba a comprender la escena.

¿Hiro-san que sucede?-. Nowaki, Misaki y Akihiko aparecieron también ya que escucharon todo desde la cocina. - ¿Por qué lo estabas besando a él?... otra vez!-.

Ahh.. ¿qué? No, no.. yo no.. lo juro-. Miyagi se puso a la defensiva y un poco nervioso pues ya había conocido de primera mano lo celoso que era Nowaki y cómo podía reaccionar con bastante violencia.

¿Otra vez? ¿Eso quiere decir que lo has besado antes? ¿También tienes una relación con este sujeto?-. Bombardeó con preguntas Akihiko.

¡Basta! ¿Están todos locos aquí? -. Gritó Hiroki – Nowaki no seas tonto, al único que besé allá abajo es a ti-. Se sonrojó y apartó un poco la mirada pero siguió hablando. - Si era el auto del profesor, pero él no estaba conmigo, quien conducía y a quien viste abajo era Nowaki, es obvio que te confundiste porque estaba muy oscuro y solo hiciste una tonta suposición ya que yo no tengo ni tendré jamás un interés en alguien como mi jefe-. Le aclaró a Shinobu, aunque este seguía con cara de pocos amigos. - Y por último, Akihiko.. a ti no debe de importar lo que yo haga con mi vida, deja de preguntar y reclamar ya que no tienes ningún derecho y me estas volviendo loco-. Respiro profundamente tratando de tranquilizarse.

A todo esto, Shinobu, ¿Qué haces aquí?-. Preguntó Miyagi rompiendo el silencio.

Vine por ti-. Contesto con simplicidad. – Como no volviste a casa, sabía que podía encontrarte aquí con este sujeto y no me equivoqué-.

¿Este sujeto?-. Repitió Hiroki algo molesto e impactado por la forma en que el más joven lo miraba.

Las estadísticas indican que las infidelidades se dan en mayor medida con compañeros de trabajo y como Miyagi no tiene amigos porque está dedicado al 100% a su trabajo en la Universidad y teniendo en cuenta que comparten la misma pasión por la literatura y pasan mucho tiempo juntos, es obvio suponer que si va a tener una aventura será contigo-. Señaló desafiante a Hiroki para darle énfasis a su teoría. – Pero debes saber que no te será fácil, he leído todo tu expediente en la oficina de mi padre y seré un oponente digno.

Eh?-. Kamijou pasó de la molestia a la completa incredulidad, no era posible que le estuvieran declarando "la guerra" y que el principal "premio" fuera alguien en quien no estaba ni remotamente interesado. – Creo que estas completamente confundido… -. Hiroki miró a los demás y tanto Akihiko como Misaki observaban la escena sorprendidos, mientras Miyagi se debatía entre una expresión de vergüenza y miedo a la vez, pero contrario a lo que hubiera esperado Nowaki estaba sonriendo, parecía como si todo eso lo estuviera divirtiendo de lo lindo.

- ¡Ah! ¡La cena!-. Recordó de pronto Misaki y corrió a la cocina para ver los guisados que se cocinaban sobre la estufa.

Nowaki se dio la media vuelta para ayudar al castaño, pero antes de eso se dirigió hacia Shinobu. – Eres lindo, quédate a cenar-. El adolescente asintió con la cabeza y pasó por entre los demás para dirigirse a la cocina con ellos.

- ¿Lindo? ¿Le dijo "lindo"? Kamijou, controla a tu esposa, se está sobrepasando-. Reclamo Miyagi. Pero Hiroki no le hizo caso, estaba acostumbrado a ser el centro de atención de Nowaki y jamás lo había escuchado llamar "lindo" a nadie más que no fuera él, está fue una sensación que no le agradó para nada, empezó a odiar al adolescente aun sabiendo que este era un comportamiento completamente infantil.

Todos se sentaron en la mesa, parecían un grupo de amigos compartiendo los alimentos. Pero los que más conversaban eran Nowaki, Misaki y Shinobu.

- ¡Así que eres el hijo del director de mi Universidad! Vaya, jamás lo hubiera pensado-. Dijo con Misaki con su habitual tono alegre.

- Si, así fue como tuve acceso a su dirección. Me disculpo con usted Kusama-san, pero a emergencias desesperadas, medidas desesperadas-.

Nowaki sonrió de manera cautivadora – Lo entiendo, no tienes que disculparte más, además de esta forma pudimos conocerte, lo cual es muy agradable-.

- No es agradable para mí-. Murmuró Hiroki, pero solo fue escuchado por Akihiko que estaba a su lado.

Miyagi se conformaba con observar cómo se desarrollaban las cosas, manteniendo siempre la compostura y no dejando que se le escapara ningún detalle.

Cuando acabaron de cenar cada uno se dedicó a actividades distintas: Misaki y Shinobu lavaban los platos sucios, Akihiko estaba en la mesa de la cocina escribiendo en su laptop, Nowaki y Miyagi veían la televisión y Hiroki leía un libro junto a ellos, aunque no estaba prestándole mucha atención pues su cabeza estaba en realidad divagando en otros asuntos.

Cuando los platos sucios se acabaron, Misaki trajo algunos de sus libros a la cocina y comenzó a hacer sus deberes, mientras el escritor seguía concentrado en su trabajo. Shinobu se dirigió a la sala y vio a los otros sentados en los sillones. Aunque había un asiento disponible el joven lo paso por alto y fue a sentarse junto a Miyagi aun y cuando quedará apretado entre él y Nowaki.

- Eres lindo-. Volvió a decirle Nowaki y le acarició el cabello

- Si lo es-. Miyagi le quitó la mano y abrazo a Shinobu atrayéndolo hacia él, lo cual hizo que el menor se sonrojara.

Nowaki sonrió y se levantó. – Es tarde, sería mejor que se quedarán hoy a dormir-. Se fue un momento y regresó con un tatami y unas almohadas. – Nuestro departamento no es muy grande, así que tendrán que dormir en la sala, espero no haya problema-.

- Está bien, muchas gracias. Pensaba quedarme de cualquier manera para estudiar al enemigo-. Dijo Shinobu, lo que provocó una leve carcajada de parte del pediatra.

Hiroki pensó en reclamar, pero quizá el chico no estuviera del todo equivocado. Empezaba a verlo como un enemigo, pero no por Miyagi, sino por la excesiva atención que le estaba prestando Nowaki.

- Bueno, nos vamos a dormir, buenas noches-. Se despidió Nowaki y tomó de la muñeca a Hiroki arrastrándolo a la habitación aún en contra de los alegatos de este.

Una vez solos en su cuarto Nowaki comenzó a cambiarse de ropa por una más cómoda para dormir, mientras Hiroki estaba sentado al borde de la cama pensando en mil cosas.

- ¿Qué pretendes?-. Dijo por fin.

- ¿Qué quieres decir Hiro-san?-.

- ¡No te hagas el tonto conmigo! Sabes a lo que me refiero-. Dijo molesto pero lo único que recibió a cambio fue una cara de completa confusión por parte de Nowaki. – ¿Qué le ves de lindo a ese chico?-. Aclaro desviando la mirada.

Los labios de Nowaki se curvaron en una sonrisa. - ¿Estas celoso Hiro-san?-.

La pregunta no tomó por sorpresa a Hiroki, pero si le molestó, él sabía que lo que estaba sintiendo eran celos, los más absurdos y tontos celos, pero era algo que estaba fuera de control y Hiroki odiaba todas aquellas emociones que no podía controlar.. aunque estaba lleno de ellas en lo que se refería a Nowaki.

Se acercó y le susurró al oído - Me gusta que estés celoso-. Hiroki se estremeció – Pero no tienes por qué estarlo, si soy amable y atento con ese chico es porque admiro la forma en que el expresa sus sentimientos, con una decisión y confianza que no había visto en nadie más-. Se sentó al lado de su amante y le paso el brazo alrededor de la cintura. – La mayor parte de las personas temen ser lastimadas, confieso que incluso yo me contengo al hablar y demostrar mis sentimientos para contigo por temor a molestarte y salir herido, pero él parece no temer a eso, o al menos, no le importa… supongo que la recompensa es mayor que el castigo-.

- ¿A qué te refieres?-.

- El privilegio de estar con la persona amada vale más que el miedo a salir lastimado, como se suele decir, el que no arriesga no gana y él se juega el todo por el todo con tal de estar con la persona que ama-.

Hiroki se quedó pensativo. ¿Era cierto lo que decía Nowaki? Ellos tenían miedo de salir lastimados y por eso se contenían a la hora de expresar sus sentimientos. Se sintió mal por ser una persona tan cerrada y a veces fría, deseaba darle a Nowaki todo lo que había en él, pero a decir verdad, no sabía cómo hacerlo, nunca lo había hecho y no era algo que se pudiera aprender con un manual. De manera espontánea Nowaki lo besó y todas estas preocupaciones se fueron quedando en pausa en su cabeza, aún rondaban por allí, pero no podía concentrarse en ellas mientras Nowaki tocaba su cuerpo y le hacía el amor hasta dejarlo completamente cansado por lo que se quedó dormido en los brazos de su pareja inmediatamente después de que terminaron.

Continuara….


	4. Todo romántico tiene un poco

Primero que nada, muchas gracias por sus reviews, son una inspiración para continuar escribiendo n_n  
>También a quienes agregan mi historia a sus favoritos o a sus alertas, gracias... me emociono cuando eso pasa oo

Y sin más, les dejo el siguiente capítulo, espero lo disfruten y no olviden dejar un pequeño comentario!

SEGUNDA PARTE

**CAPÍTULO 4. Todo romántico tiene un poco de terrorista**

Era lunes por la mañana y al igual que los últimos días, el apartamento lucía abarrotado con el ir y venir de todos. El lugar que había sido bastante cómodo para dos personas, ahora resultaba muy estrecho al albergar a seis individuos. El único que aún seguía durmiendo era Akihiko, pero era comprensible ya que se quedaba hasta altas horas de la madrugada escribiendo mientras estaba inspirado.

Todos estaban ya listos para salir, pero Miyagi había insistido en que lo esperarán y él se encargaría de llevarlos. Hiroki se paseaba de un lado a otro de la sala, viendo su reloj una y otra vez y desesperándose más con cada minuto que pasaba. Cuando por fin, el mayor terminó de arreglarse, Hiroki ya estaba en la puerta y la mantenía abierta para apurar a los otros a salir.

- Kamijou, te volverás viejo pronto si sigues siendo tan aprensivo-. Dijo Miyagi mientras bajaban las escaleras hacia el estacionamiento.

- No sé porque teníamos que esperarlo, yo siempre llego antes que usted y eso que viajo en metro, claro que a mí me gusta ser una persona responsable, no como otros-. Replicó el castaño.

- ¡Oh!, pero te imaginas lo que dirán los alumnos cuando nos vean llegar juntos. De seguro pensarán que somos muy unidos-. Pasó su brazo alrededor de los hombros de su asistente casi de manera inconsciente, pero se dio cuenta del error que había cometido cuando escucho un ruido detrás de ellos, el "crack" característico de algo siendo aplastado con fuerza. Con un acto reflejo se separó de Hiroki y cuando miró atrás suspiró aliviado por unos segundos, pues Nowaki estaba distraído conversando con Misaki por lo que no había visto la maniobra, sin embargo, luego posó su mirada en Shinobu que sostenía una lata de jugo completamente aplastada en su mano derecha y lo miraba furioso. Entonces eso le dio más miedo que ser golpeado por Nowaki. – Fue sin intención-. Se disculpó de inmediato con Shinobu, cuando llegaron al auto y abrió la puerta para que este subiera en la parte de atrás. En respuesta a su disculpa el chico lo golpeo en el estómago y entró al vehículo. Enseguida entró Misaki, sonrió a su profesor, más por pena que por otra cosa, pues lo vio con una mueca de dolor en el rostro mientras se sujetaba el abdomen adolorido. – Kamijou, tú también vas atrás, eres pequeño por lo que te acomodarás mejor-. El aludido gruño molesto, pero no rebatió la afirmación, pues la diferencia de estaturas era más que evidente. Miyagi cerró la puerta trasera y dejo que Nowaki se acomodará en el asiento del copiloto. El traslado fue rápido y sin ningún contratiempo.

El día transcurría rápido y rutinario por lo que la hora del almuerzo llegó pronto, y en la oficina del departamento de literatura Miyagi suspiraba ruidosamente por quinta vez, exasperando como siempre a su subordinado.

- Sé que quiere que le pregunte "¿qué sucede?", pero la verdad es que no me interesa nada de lo que le pase-. Dijo Hiroki bebiendo de su refresco mientras tomaba otro bocado. Miyagi suspiró otra vez ruidosamente y dejó caer sus hombros abatido, mientras lo observaba fijamente. – Además, sea lo que sea que le esté pasando, de seguro es consecuencia de su imprudente personalidad, como hombre adulto y un profesional de la educación debe moderar su comportamiento-. Sentenció el castaño, Miyagi nuevamente suspiró ruidosamente.

- ¡Está bien!... ¿Qué sucede?-. Preguntó Hiroki completamente estresado, mientras Miyagi sonreía con satisfacción.

- Bueno, yo no quería agobiarte con mis problemas personales, pero ya que lo preguntas de tan buena manera, déjame decirte que estoy preocupado. Una relación en la que dos personas se llevan tantos años de diferencia es muy difícil, además me estoy haciendo viejo, hay veces que ni siquiera sé de lo que me está hablando. Y lo peor es que es el hijo de mi jefe y el hermano de mi ex esposa por lo que mi carrera profesional y mi vida social también están en riesgo. He llegado a pensar que tal vez soy solo un capricho y en cuanto conozca a alguien más acorde con su edad me va a dejar. Kamijou ¡¿Qué debo hacer?¡-.

- Déjelo-. Respondió Hiroki y volvió a comer de su almuerzo.

- ¡No puedo hacer eso!, Hiroki, eres muy malo dando consejos-. Replicó Miyagi

- Para empezar no puedo comprender como se dejó arrastrar a una situación así, usted es un adulto y el solo un adolescente, cabría esperar que usted fuera sensato y se hubiera alejado de la situación problemática con diplomacia e inteligencia… y no me llame "Hiroki"-.

- Antes de juzgarme debes saber que me resistí, hice todo lo posible por alejarlo y por hacerle saber lo incorrecto de la situación y lo mal partido que soy-.

- ¿Y qué pasó? ¿Por qué no funcionó? -. Pregunto el menor.

- ¡Es que el sexo es tan bueno! Sabías que los chicos jóvenes son capaces de….-. Miyagi se calló de repente cuando un plato de comida se estrelló en su rostro.

- ¡No quiero saber eso! ¡Se acabó la conversación! -. Hiroki se levantó furioso de su lugar y salió de la oficina dando un portazo.

El profesor asistente pasó el resto de su horario laboral esquivando a su jefe, aunque no fue del todo eficiente pues en un descuido aceptó una nota que le dio un estudiante en el pasillo.

_"__Espérame en el estacionamiento a la hora de la salida. Si te escapas, les diré a todos que estás enamorado de mi". _

No hizo falta que la nota estuviera firmada, el chico supo inmediatamente de quien procedía semejante "amenaza", por lo que al llegar al estacionamiento de la universidad no le sorprendió ver a Miyagi saludándolo desde lejos mientras fumaba un cigarrillo recargado en el capo de su carro.

- No vuelva a mandarme mensajes con los estudiantes, es obvio que van a leerlo antes de entregarlo-. Recriminó

- Vamos Kamijou, ellos saben que es una broma, eres tú el que se toma las cosas con demasiada seriedad-. Le contesto sonriente el mayor. – Además, de que otra forma querías que te hablara si estuviste evitándome todo el tiempo-.

- Eso es porque no quiero escuchar a un viejo pervertido-.

- Me llamas pervertido, pero yo no soy el que hace "cosas" en la biblioteca de la universidad en la que trabaja-.

Hiroki se sonrojó por completo, no supo que decir ante ese comentario, por supuesto que no lo había olvidado y todavía seguía recriminándose a sí mismo el haberse dejado llevar de esa manera, pero también estaba el sentimiento de adrenalina, de pasión y de excitación al recordar que ha sido uno de los mejores encuentros sexuales que ha tenido con Nowaki.

- Y yo que salvé tu trabajo al limpiar el desorden que dejaste-. Volvió a hablar Miyagi con un tono de voz que denotaba el chantaje implícito. – Solo un buen amigo hace eso ¿sabes?-.

- Ya entendí, ya entendí-. Le contesto Hiroki para que se callara. – Pero hablando en serio, he estado pensando en lo que me dijo sobre los problemas de la diferencia de edad en una pareja. Tal vez no deban concentrarse en lo que los separa, sino en lo que los une. Lo que quiero decir es que si están juntos es porque hubo algo que ambos encontraron en esa relación que los hizo felices, por eso los problemas se pueden superar si hay buena comunicación y cada quien aporta algo para que la relación se fortalezca. Además no necesariamente tienen que estar juntos las 24 horas del día los 365 días del año, pueden tener amigos y cosas que hacer propias de su edad y sus gustos, así cuando se vean y estén juntos se habrán extrañado y las cosas irán muy bien. Bueno, eso es lo que pienso, no es que sea un experto en relaciones.

Miyagi se rio y fue al escucharlo cuando el castaño fijo su vista en él, pues había estado evitando todo contacto visual.

- ¡Bien! Búrlese, no sé para qué me pregunta cosas si luego va a reírse-. Se molestó Hiroki.

- Lo siento Kamijou, no me rio del consejo, de hecho es bastante bueno. Pero es tan propio de ti; tan lógico y ecuánime-. Le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro a su asistente. - Deberías dejarte llevar un poco y no ser tan rígido. Tienes tanto miedo a equivocarte que prefieres no arriesgarte-.

- ¿Qué tiene eso de malo? Es mejor actuar con cautela y la cabeza fría para no meterse en líos, dejarse llevar por las emociones solo demuestra la debilidad de una persona-.

- ¡Pero que equivocado estas! ¿A qué le tienes tanto miedo?-. Sujetó el mentón de Hiroki que sorprendido no hizo nada para detenerlo cuando poco a poco sus rostros se fueron acercando.

- ¿Sensei?-. Una tímida voz interrumpió aquella escena. Hiroki rápidamente bajo su rostro y se dio la media vuelta, mientras Miyagi en el acto se separó casi dos metros del castaño.

- ¡Takahashi! No es lo que parece, de verdad no es lo que parece-. Se excusó el mayor.

- No me importa lo que hagan-. Dijo Misaki, aunque en su voz había algo de enojo. – Miyagi sensei, me dijo que lo esperara para irnos juntos ¿Nos vamos ya?-.

- Por supuesto-. Abrió el vehículo y esta vez Hiroki ocupó el asiento del copiloto, mientras Misaki iba en el asiento trasero.

Pusieron el auto en marcha y rápidamente iniciaron el camino hacia el departamento de Hiroki y Nowaki. Habían pasado alrededor de 30 minutos de incómodo silencio cuando habló el estudiante.

- Engañar no está bien-. Miraba a sus profesores a través del espejo retrovisor cuando emitió su juicio.

- ¿Eh? Eso no cuenta como engaño, no pasó nada-. Hiroki se sentía bastante mal de estar siendo juzgado por uno de sus estudiantes, sobre todo porque este tenía un punto válido, pero hacía todo lo posible por disimular y mostrarse frío.

- No deberían pasar tanto tiempo juntos si no van a tener en cuenta los sentimientos de las demás personas-. Misaki se sintió ofendido por la forma en que Hiroki minimizaba la situación, esto se exacerbaba por el resentimiento que se estaba acumulando en su interior al ver como Usagi se comportaba con él.

- Si digo que no es nada, es que no lo es. Olvídalo ya-. Hiroki se volteó hacia la ventanilla a fin de que nadie viera su cara.

- Si no es nada entonces porque Usagi-san esta tan preocupado por ti. ¡No te lo mereces!-. El muchacho levantó la voz, sus emociones estaban descontroladas a causa de las dudas que habían estado acosándolo desde hace unos días.

- ¿Usagi? ¿Quién demonios es Usagi?-. Hiroki volteo hacia atrás.

- ¡Ah! N..No es nadie, lo siento, me exalté-. Se disculpó rápidamente Misaki al darse cuenta que se había equivocado al dar pie para que lo interrogaran sobre la relación que llevaba con el escritor, pero no funcionó.

- ¿Así es como llamas a Akihiko?-. Hiroki volvió a su posición viendo hacia el frente. – Ya sabía yo que Akihiko estaba saliendo con alguien, pero no imaginé que fuera el hermano menor de Takahiro, no sé qué tan conveniente pueda ser eso-.

- ¿A qué se refiere?-.

- Bueno, es como ser solo un sustituto ¿no?-. Las palabras eran simples, carentes de emoción o empatía pero le atravesaron el alma al de ojos verdes que enmudeció.

- ¡Kamijou!-. Miyagi golpeo a su asistente en la frente.

- ¡¿Qué?!-. Se quejó Hiroki, pero Miyagi le señalaba con el rostro hacia atrás, donde un abatido Misaki se había perdido en sus pensamientos.

- Takahasi no quise decir…-. Intentó disculparse, pero fue interrumpido.

- Sensei, no quiero hablar más… por favor-. Se quedó viendo hacia afuera y no volvió a hablar en todo el camino.

Cuando llegaron al departamento, Shinobu ya estaba afuera esperándolos, había tomado un taxi y llegó unos cinco minutos antes que los demás. Hiroki sacó su llave y abrió la puerta, se notaba el ambiente tenso entre todos, pero un aura especialmente deprimente se cernía en torno a Misaki por lo que le entró la curiosidad al más joven y se quedó en la sala cuando el estudiante decidió hacer sus deberes escolares en un intento por olvidarse de la conversación en el auto.

- Dos más dos equis es igual a doce equis menos nueve equis, para despejar equis solo tengo que hacer dos equis menos, digo más dos equis es igual a tres equis y luego dos es igual a tres equis más dos equis es igual a cinco equis-.

- Está mal-. Dijo Shinobu, sacando de su concentración a Misaki, que lo miró extrañado pero luego volvió la atención hacia su problema repasándolo.

- Empiezo otra vez, dos más dos equis es igual a doce equis menos nueve equis, despejando solo paso todas las equis a la derecha y…-.

- Está mal-. Volvió a decir el menor.

Misaki volvió a empezar esta vez sin siquiera levantar la mirada hacia Shinobu. - Dos más dos equis es igual a doce equis menos nueve equis, por lo que dos equis es igual a cinco equis-.

- Está mal-.

- ¡Si ya sé que está mal! ¡Todo lo hago mal! No soy tan inteligente como mi hermano y ahora resulta que también soy su sustituto… ¡Pues vaya sustituto resulté ser!-. Dijo levantando la voz, completamente estresado y sorprendiendo a su interlocutor.

- No conozco a tu hermano, así que no puedo decirte si no eres un buen sustituto-. Habló Shinobu y a Misaki se le humedecieron los ojos. – Pero no eres malo en todo lo que haces, ibas bien-. Se sentó al lado de Misaki y tomo el bolígrafo de su mano para ayudarle con el problema. - Dos más dos equis es igual a doce equis menos nueve equis, simplificando tenemos dos más equis es igual tres equis y si despejamos equis tenemos que dos es igual a tres equis menos dos equis, simplificamos otra vez por lo que tenemos dos es igual a una equis por lo que el resultado es: equis igual a dos. Estabas bien al principio, solo te equivocaste al pasar el signo, vez, es fácil-.

- Vaya, sí que eres inteligente-. Comentó Misaki. – Y eso que eres menor que yo-.

- No es para tanto, siempre he sido bueno académicamente. No necesito esforzarme demasiado-.

- ¡Qué afortunado!-.

- ¿Por qué dijiste que eras el sustituto de tu hermano?-. Preguntó Shinobu de repente.

- No es nada, son imaginaciones mías-. Sonrió nerviosamente.

- Si es algo personal puedes contarme, no pienso decírselo a nadie. Te ves realmente triste cuando hablas de eso-.

Misaki se lo pensó un poco, no conocía al muchacho y apenas había cruzado un par de palabras con él desde ayer, pero le infundía confianza y además de verdad necesitaba hablar con alguien. – La persona que amo, antes estaba enamorada de mi hermano mayor. Algunas veces no puedo dejar de pensar que ese amor no pudo haber desaparecido así sin más y me pregunto si el amor que dice sentir por mí es verdaderamente por mi o es solo que ha vertido todo lo que sentía en mí, como si yo fuera solo un sustituto-. Vio a los ojos a Shinobu, buscando alguna reacción. – Lo siento, ¿Es confuso? A veces ni yo mismo me entiendo-.

- No, si te entiendo, yo también vivo situaciones que me confunden. Yo tengo una hermana mayor y durante varios años quise lo que ella tenía, específicamente el amor de un hombre. Él era su esposo y yo lo amaba por lo que tuve que irme lejos. Cuando me enteré que se divorciaron regresé a Japón a buscarlo, sabía que el destino era que teníamos que estar juntos, pero me enteré que él había tenido un amor de juventud, alguien que lamentablemente murió hace años, él no podía ni quería olvidar a quien había amado y fue por su simple recuerdo que su matrimonio no funcionó. Por eso siento que tengo que ser el mejor, así el me amará a mí y solo a mí-. Golpeó la mesita con los puños como si enfatizara su determinación.

- Ah… te refieres al profesor Miyagi ¿cierto? -. Preguntó Misaki tratando de descifrar la historia que acababan de contarle.

- Si-.

- Y ¿Tú eras el cuñado de Miyagi sensei, pero ahora ustedes están juntos y tu hermana que era su esposa ahora es su cuñada y tu su pareja?-.

- Sí, ¿No es bastante claro? Es simple-. Contesto Shinobu, quien creía que no había nada complicado en su explicación.

- Ahora que lo recuerdo, cuando llegaste dijiste que habías obtenido la dirección y toda la información de Kamijou sensei de la oficina de tu padre. ¿Quién es tu padre?-.

- El director de la Universidad de Mitsuhashi, Miyagi me dijo que tú estudias allí-.

- Eso quiere decir que el jefe de Miyagi sensei también era su suegro cuando se casó con tu hermana, pero ahora también sigue siendo su suegro pero aún no lo sabe-.

- Estas dándole muchas vueltas a cosas que no son importantes-.

Misaki sonrió, para sus adentros empezaba a tener en claro porque Miyagi tenía tantos conflictos con la relación que llevaba actualmente.

- Me tranquiliza saber que mis problemas no parecen demasiado serios en comparación con los de los demás-.

- ¿De qué hablas? Mi familia no es ningún problema, ellos lo entenderán si se los digo, y si no lo entienden no me importa, es mi vida. Tengo problemas más importantes que ese…-. Se interrumpió de pronto ya que se le ocurrió algo de repente. - ¡Oye! Tú eres torpe en los estudios ¿verdad?-.

- ¡Hey! No soy torpe, es solo que no soy un niño mimado que no tiene otra cosa de que preocuparse más que de sus notas en la escuela-. Señaló a Shinobu con su comentario.

- Me refiero a que de verdad tienes que esforzarte para sacar buenas notas en la Universidad-.

- Eso suena a lo mismo que decirme torpe, así que dime de una vez lo que estás pensando antes de terminar peleados-.

- Yo soy muy bueno con los estudios, pero cocinar no se me da bien-.

- En otras palabras: Eres torpe para cocinar-. Dijo mordazmente Misaki.

- No soy torpe, solo debo esforzarme más-. Shinobu hizo un pequeño puchero que hizo sonreir a Misaki, después de todo estaba descubriendo que el chico que tenía frente a él podía aparentar ser maduro pero no había dejado de comportarse de una manera infantil. – Tú me vas a ayudar a aprender a cocinar, después de todo, anoche que hiciste la cena, quedó bastante buena. A cambio yo te daré asesorías académicas-.

- ¿Qué? No, espera, yo no tengo tiempo de enseñarte nada. Además no es que sea un chef profesional o algo así, no tengo nada que enseñarte-. Misaki intentaba escapar de verse inmiscuido en los planes de Shinobu.

- Empezaremos por lo básico, guisos de vegetales y platos principales. Creo que deberíamos comenzar ahora mismo, lo más seguro es que en una semana ya tenga todo dominado, haré mi mejor esfuerzo y cocinaré a la perfección un repollo frito-.

- ¡Hey! Escucha a las demás personas cuando te están hablando, yo no puedo enseñarte nada-. Dio unos golpecitos a la mesa para ver si podía traer de regreso a la realidad a Shinobu que parecía estar perdido dando los últimos detalles a su plan.

- Después de eso pasaremos a los postres, algo de azúcar siempre pone contentas a las personas. Supongo que aprender a hacer pasteles también es importante ya que siempre se puede hornear algo para una ocasión especial y eso da puntos extra. Para San Valentín tengo que hacer un pastel de chocolate en forma de corazón, me pregunto con cuanto tiempo de antelación debo comprar los ingredientes..-.

- ¡Shinobu!-. Misaki lo tomó por los hombros y lo sacudió un poco para que le pusiera atención.

- Empecemos por hacer la cena-. Shinobu jaló a Misaki hasta la cocina sin que este pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo.

- Tú no te rindes ante nada ¿verdad?-. Misaki suspiro resignado y se ponía a buscar en el refrigerador algunos ingredientes para ver que podía hacer.

- ¿Muchachos que están haciendo?-. Miyagi entro a la cocina con Hiroki detrás de él.

- Vamos a hacer la cena, ¡Fuera!-. Shinobu corrió a empujar fuera a los dos "intrusos".

- ¿La cena? Pero si son las seis de la tarde, aún no es hora de cenar. Además no es necesario, pediremos algo ya que hemos estado aprovechándonos de la amabilidad de Takahashi-. Dijo Hiroki, que también estaba siendo empujado por Shinobu.

- Yo le voy a ayudar así que no hay problema, no pidan nada, la cena estará lista pronto. ¡Fuera, fuera, fuera!-. Shinobu terminó por echar a los mayores.

- Supongo que haremos un guisado de carne y algo de arroz, ayúdame a cortar algunos vegetales-. Misaki le pasó a Shinobu algunas zanahorias y papas mientras el acomodaba algunas cacerolas en la flama de la estufa.

- ¡Cortar, cortar, cortar!-. El cuchillo sonaba muy fuerte al golpear la tabla donde Shinobu estaba cortando las verduras.

Misaki puso a freír la carne en algo de aceite y dejo la flama algo baja para que no se quemara mientras empezaba con los preparativos para el arroz.

- Ya están los vegetales-. Shinobu se acercó hasta la estufa y vació todas las zanahorias y papas cortadas es trozos bastante desiguales sobre la carne y subió el fuego a toda su capacidad.

- ¡No! No hagas eso-. Misaki alejo el sartén de la estufa y separó los vegetales en un plato.

- ¿Por qué no? Se cocinaran más rápido así-. Concluyó el más joven.

- No, además no están bien cortadas, ¡Hazlo de nuevo!-. Ordenó Misaki

- ¿Por qué? Hay que hacerlo rápido-.

- ¡No! Cocinar no se trata de rapidez, todos los ingredientes son diferentes y hay que seguir un proceso para cada cosa. Debes cortar los vegetales casi del mismo tamaño para que se cocinen al mismo tiempo-. Misaki vio directamente a los ojos de Shinobu y le habló con seriedad. – Si quieres aprender deberás obedecer mis instrucciones y seguir al pie de la letra la receta, sin quejas, sin atajos y sin presiones-.

- Si sensei-. Respondió Shinobu admirado de la seriedad de Misaki, quien se sintió halagado de que lo llamaran "sensei" y se sonrojó un poco.

- Y otra cosa: No seas tan efusivo con el cuchillo, da un poco de miedo-. Sonrió con nerviosismo.

Habían pasado cerca de tres horas desde que comenzaron a cocinar y la cena aún no estaba lista. Desde la sala solo se escuchaban golpes de utensilios y la voz de Misaki diciendo: _"Hazlo otra vez"_.

El timbre de la puerta sonó y fue Hiroki quien se levantó a abrir, dejando a un lado el libro que estaba leyendo.

- Estoy en casa-. Fue lo que escuchó de la persona que se encontró del otro lado de la puerta.

- Esta no es tu casa-. Respondió Hiroki y se dio la media vuelta rumbo a la sala para retomar su lectura.

- Qué poco amigable eres Hiroki, por eso la gente huye de ti-. Akihiko entró en el departamento y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

- Pues contigo parece no funcionar-. El dueño de la casa se dejó caer en el sillón y volvió a su lectura para ignorar al mundo.

- Huele bien ¿qué hay de cenar? No he comido nada desde que salí a una reunión en la editorial-. Se dirigió hacia la cocina y apenas había cruzado la puerta cuando se topó con Shinobu cuchillo en mano.

- La cena aún no está lista ¡Fuera!-. El chico se había movido de su lugar para ir a buscar un recipiente en la alacena cuando entró Akihiko y sin intención lo había señalado con el cuchillo, al parecer fue un gesto malinterpretado porque el escritor dio la vuelta sobre sus pasos y regresó a la sala.

- Creo que puedo esperar un poco-. Se sentó junto a su amigo. - ¿Qué está haciendo Misaki?-.

- Por lo que se puede escuchar, dando clases de cocina o algo así-. Contesto el castaño sin levantar la vista de la página que estaba leyendo.

- Tú también deberías aprovechar las clases y aprender algo-. Le quito el libro para obligarlo a que le pusiera atención.

- Yo no necesito aprender a cocinar, además no me digas nada que tampoco eres el experto cocinero-. Se quejó Hiroki.

- No necesito serlo, para eso tengo a Misaki. Pero dada la "posición" que ocupas en tu relación, definitivamente debes aprender a cocinar, después de todo, un buen uke debe estar atento para consentir a su seme con algo tierno como un buen postre-. Observó a su amigo de arriba abajo. – Aunque tú eres incapaz de mostrar ternura, más bien de ti solo emana un aura amenazante y cínica-. Confesó.

- Pues perdón por no cumplir con tu estereotipo, después de todo soy un hombre adulto y serio-. Cruzó los brazos y frunció el ceño.

- ¿Qué pasó con aquel niño tierno que yo tanto quería?-. Acarició el cabello castaño de Hiroki lanzando un suspiró melancólico y al voltear su vista al frente se cruzó con los ojos de Miyagi observándolo a él y a Hiroki muy atentamente por sobre el libro que fingía leer.

- ¡La cena esta lista!-. Anunció Shinobu desde la cocina, mientras él y su compañero se apresuraban a poner la mesa.

- Kamijou ¿No vamos a esperar a tu esposa?-. Preguntó Miyagi al ver como los otros dos se levantaban para ir a la mesa.

- No es necesario, es muy probable que tenga que quedarse toda la noche en el hospital-.

- Ya veo, así que está muy ocupado ¿verdad?, después de todo eligió una carrera sumamente demandante y las prácticas profesionales son de las más pesadas y rigurosas-. Comentó el profesor mientras cruzaban la sala para ir a la mesa.

- Si ya lo sabe no es necesario que lo mencione en este momento-.

- Bueno, solo pensaba en que es el momento más difícil para tu relación, el momento perfecto para que aparezca un oportunista-. Miró a Akihiko, pero este no entendió a que se debía el comentario, sin embargo quedó intrigado.

- ¡Y aquí esta!-. Los más jóvenes habían puesto la mesa y servido la comida que olía bastante bien. La cocina era un completo desastre y ellos parecían cansados, pero todo en la mesa se veía delicioso y perfecto. – Casi todo lo hizo Shinobu, yo solo estuve supervisando, así que hoy la cena es gracias a él-. Aclaró Misaki.

- Shinobu shin, estoy verdaderamente sorprendido-. Miyagi se sentó y después de aspirar el delicioso olor del guiso dio un primer bocado que saboreo con paciencia crítica mientras Shinobu contenía la respiración en espera de un veredicto. – ¡Esto esta delicioso! Muchas gracias por cocinar la cena-. Sonrió.

- ¡Lo hice!-. Shinobu sostuvo las manos de Misaki entre las suyas y lo miró emocionado. - ¡Lo hice!-.

- Por supuesto, solo hay que mejorar la técnica y ya está-. Volteó a ver el desastre que había atrás de ellos, pero pensó que la emoción de Shinobu bien había valido la pena tanto esfuerzo.

Todos cenaron y conversaron amenamente, la plática giró en su mayoría sobre lo rica que estaba la comida y toda la experiencia que había sido prepararla. Cuando terminaron Hiroki se ofreció a limpiar todo, pero Misaki insistió en ayudar pues después de todo eran invitados y se sentía obligado a compensar de alguna manera. Estaban lavando los platos cuando el profesor rompió el silencio.

- Takahashi, sobre lo que dije esta tarde mientras veníamos en el auto quiero decirte algo-.

- No importa, no es necesario que diga nada sensei-. De pronto el piso tembló bajo los pies del estudiante, no quería saber nada ni que le preguntarán nada, había estado bien ignorando esos celos, esas dudas y esas emociones que amenazaban con herir de forma profunda su corazón.

- Déjame hablar, es importante pero no soy muy bueno en estos asuntos. Verás, lo que quiero decir es, lo siento, perdóname porque hablé sin pensar. Conozco a Akihiko y sé con certeza que el sería incapaz de iniciar una relación con alguien a quien no ame-. Lo vio directamente a los ojos, el joven estaba atento y un poco sorprendido. – No te conozco mucho, aparte del poco tiempo que pasamos en clase en la Universidad nunca he convivido contigo, pero estoy seguro que eres un buen chico y el hecho de que puedas soportar a Akihiko ya habla bastante bien de ti, es una persona complicada pero tu compañía le ha hecho bien. Estoy bastante contento por él, porque es mi amigo y lo quiero, es como el hermano que nunca tuve-.

- Sensei…-. Misaki se quedó sin palabras, jamás imaginó que "el demonio Kamijou" fuera capaz de reconfortarlo.

- Y bueno, eso era todo lo que quería decir-. Rápidamente volvió a sus quehaceres y a su actitud seria y distante.

- Gracias sensei-. Aunque sus dudas no lo habían abandonado por completo, se sintió mejor. Quizá su profesor y él jamás serían los mejores amigos, pero sentía que lo estaba conociendo un poco más y tal vez, a través de él, también conocería mejor a Usagi-san.

Continuara….


	5. El egoísmo no trae la felicidad

**5. El egoísmo no trae la felicidad. **

Después de haber limpiado y ordenado toda la cocina Hiroki y Misaki se unieron a los demás en la sala. La televisión estaba encendida por lo que el joven universitario se sentó cerca de ella y estaba dispuesto a relajarse viendo algún programa antes de dormir, pero Shinobu estaba a punto de frustrar esos planes.

- Es hora de estudiar-. Se sentó en la mesita de centro justo enfrente de Misaki y le acercó los libros que habían dejado sobre la mesa antes de las improvisadas y casi obligadas clases de cocina.

- ¿Estudiar? Casi es hora de dormir y voy a ver la televisión-. Se quejó el joven ojiverde.

- Tenías deberes que hacer ¿no? En lugar de ver la televisión hay que hacerlos y luego leer un poco de los temas que verás mañana-. Shinobu apagó la televisión y nadie se quejó por esto, pues en realidad ninguno de los otros chicos la estaba viendo.

- No es necesario, los haré mañana antes de la clase o le pediré a alguien que me preste sus apuntes para copiar-. Concluyó un despreocupado Misaki con una sonrisa en los labios, aunque rápidamente dejo de reír cuando alguien le pego con un libro en la cabeza.

- ¡Por eso tus notas son espantosas! Definitivamente tienes que ser más responsable. A partir de ahora voy a ponerte el doble de tareas y trabajos que a los demás y te pasaré al frente para que contestes preguntas ante toda la clase-. Hiroki se tomaba muy en serio los estudios y se horrorizó de la actitud despreocupada de su alumno.

- ¡Sensei!-. Misaki se frotaba la cabeza adolorido y buscó la mirada comprensiva de Miyagi para que lo defendiera, pero este se ocultó tras su libro, no iba a contradecir a Hiroki y mucho menos a Shinobu, además le resultaba divertida la situación. En vista de la nula ayuda por parte del de cabello oscuro buscó entonces el apoyo de su amante. - ¿Usagi-san?-.

- ¡Nada de Usagi-san!-. Hiroki hizo gala de su fama de "demonio Kamijou" e impidió siquiera que Akihiko se pronunciara a favor de Misaki. – De seguro él te deja hacer lo que quieras; después de todo el mismo es un vago que trabaja solo cuando la fecha límite está a punto de llegar-.

- ¡Oye! Trabajo sobre la inspiración-. Se quejó Akihiko e intentó defenderse, pero su amigo le lanzó una mirada amenazante que lo hizo callar.

- Escucha Takahashi, o estudias por voluntad propia o me encargaré de darte asesorías personalizadas de tres horas todos los días después de clase-. Amenazó Hiroki. –Después de todo le prometí a Nowaki, que la razón por la que dejaría que se quedaran aquí, era porque yo cuidaría de ti-.

Misaki no comprendió muy bien aquellas palabras, ¿Por qué tendría que cuidar Kamijou de él? Y más importante aún: ¿Qué tipo de cuidados son eso de obligarlo a estudiar durante tres horas todos los días después de clase? Eso más bien sonaba a tortura, por lo que vio, que aceptar la ayuda de Shinobu era una mejor opción, al menos se quitaría a su profesor de encima.

- Bien, estudiaré ahora, pero solo un momento porque ya tengo sueño-. Le dijo a Shinobu.

- ¡Ok! empecemos por lo que dejamos pendiente de matemáticas, luego pasaremos a Literatura y un poco de inglés, después veremos si alcanzamos a hacer algo más-. Dijo el más joven poniéndose manos a la obra. – A por cierto, desde ahora llámame "sensei"-. Ordenó Shinobu con cierta autoridad.

- ¡¿Qué?!-. Misaki empezaba a arrepentirse, quizá el pequeño estudiante resultará ser peor que Kamijou, tenía su mismo tono mandón pero con una pizca de autoridad militar encima, además estaba el hecho ya comprobado de que no aceptaba nunca una negativa. – Si, sensei-. Suspiró resignado y decidió que lo mejor por ahora era seguirle la corriente.

El reloj colgado en la pared marcaba casi las 2:00 am, Shinobu empezó a bostezar y Misaki se alegró de eso, pues él mismo ya tenía rato sintiéndose cansado y había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces había leído el mismo párrafo una y otra vez, porque su cerebro ya no parecía estar reteniendo nada.

- Creo que lo dejaremos hasta aquí, mañana nos organizaremos mejor y terminaremos más temprano-. Concluyó el más joven.

- ¿Mañana también?-. El ojiverde suspiró agobiado, tanto estudio no era lo suyo definitivamente.

- Por supuesto, hasta hacerlo rutina-. Dijo Shinobu y se levantó para ir a despertar a Miyagi que ya dormitaba sentado en el sillón con el libro sobre el rostro.

- Usagi san, me voy a dormir-. Misaki recogió sus libros y los metió a su mochila. – Buenas noches Kamijou-sensei-.

- Buenas noches Takahashi-. Respondió Hiroki.

- Voy en un rato más-. Confirmó Akihiko y vio a su pequeño amante desaparecer tras la puerta de la habitación que les había sido prestada.

Miyagi y Shinobu acomodaron sus lugares para dormir en la sala, como lo habían estado haciendo desde que llegaron al departamento. Dieron las buenas noches a los otros dos que aún continuaban despiertos y se dispusieron a descansar.

Akihiko y Hiroki se dirigieron entonces a la cocina. El escritor aún continuaba trabajando de manera continua en su laptop y Hiroki iba por su quinta taza de café mientras leía un libro.

- ¿No vas a dormir hoy?-. Preguntó Usami al castaño.

- En un rato más-. Contestó el otro sin dejar su lectura.

- Odio que hagas eso-. Akihiko cerró su laptop y fijo su atención completamente en su amigo.

- ¿Qué cosa?-. Hiroki continuaba leyendo, ni siquiera estaba poniendo mucha atención en lo que le decía el otro.

- Esto-. Le arrebató el libro de las manos y lo obligó a prestarle atención. – Nunca me miras cuando estamos hablando, odio que hagas eso-.

- ¿Desde cuándo?-. Hiroki alargó su brazo para intentar quitarle el libro al escritor pero este lo eludió.

- Desde siempre, pero nunca te lo había dicho-.

- Akihiko no seas niño, sabes que te pongo atención-. Volvió a intentar recuperar su libro pero fue en vano.

- No es cierto, no me escuchas y no me hablas tampoco ¿Acaso hice algo malo que te molestó?-. Habló con un tono serio, incluso hasta un poco dolido por eso fue que Hiroki no se atrevió a regañarlo por utilizarlo como personaje en sus novelas BL o por invadir su casa sin aviso alguno.

- No, no hiciste nada malo.. Hablando de cosas malas, hoy dije algo que no debí decir pero ya lo arreglé, me disculpé apropiadamente-. Hiroki cambió de tema de manera repentina.

- ¿De qué hablas?-. El escritor se desoriento un poco.

- Le dije a Takahashi que posiblemente solo era un sustituto de su hermano para ti-. Hiroki bajo la mirada, apenas había repetido las palabras en voz alta y se dio cuenta de lo ridículo que había sido suponer eso.

- ¡¿Qué?!-. El escritor alzó la voz y se puso de pie, estaba dispuesto a despertar a Misaki ahora mismo y decirle que de ninguna manera era solo un sustituto.

- Shhhhh-. Hiroki lo incitaba a bajar la voz. – Ya lo arreglé, me disculpé con él y le aseguré que de ninguna manera tú harías algo así. Podrás ser vago, egocéntrico, malcriado, manipulador, inmaduro y un dolor de cabeza constante, pero de ninguna forma jugarías con los sentimientos de los demás.

- ¿Le dijiste todo eso? Se nota que solo piensas cosas buenas de mi Hiroki-. Dijo Akihiko con sarcasmo y volvió a sentarse.

- No, solo le dije lo bueno, por nada del mundo quiero que te deje, sería una molestia para mí tener que soportarte todo el tiempo-. Hiroki cruzó los brazos y se recargó completamente en su silla.

- Por cierto, hace rato ¿Por qué le dijiste a Misaki que habías prometido cuidarlo?-. Preguntó el escritor recordando lo que había sucedido momentos antes en la sala.

- Porqué lo hice. Era obvio que Nowaki no quería que te quedarás aquí, así que le dije eso para que cediera. Nowaki es de las personas que se preocupan mucho por los demás, así que sabía de antemano que lo convencería si decía algo como eso-.

- Así que fue solo por eso-.

- Bueno, también me preocupo por él, después de todo es mi alumno y es alguien que te hace feliz ¿no? Creo que como tu amigo debo apoyar también a quien comparte la vida contigo-.

A Akihiko le tomó un poco por sorpresa la respuesta de su amigo por lo que tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, pero luego recordó algo.

- Hiroki-. El escritor susurró el nombre del castaño, tragó saliva y se animó a seguir hablando. – Hiroki, debo hablar contigo… quiero decirte algo importante…-. Su amigo estaba completamente atento a sus palabras, pero de pronto, el sonido de la puerta principal abriéndose, hizo que Hiroki girara la mirada y rompiera el contacto visual, su atención ahora era para el recién llegado, por lo que se levantó ansioso de la silla y se dirigió a la entrada.

El joven se quedó con las palabras atoradas en la garganta, se levantó y siguió a Hiroki, ansioso y algo molesto; estaba dispuesto a reclamarle al culpable de haberle robado la oportunidad de sincerarse con su amigo de toda la vida, pero la escena que presenció lo dejó sin ánimos de reclamar nada.

Nowaki apenas había cruzado la puerta cuando Hiroki se lanzó a sus brazos, se fundieron en un abrazo y un beso desesperado, lleno de pasión. No se dijeron nada pero el más alto cargó a su amante con facilidad, por lo que Hiroki, terminó con sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del médico, Nowaki lo besaba lascivamente en el cuello y lo sostenía con firmeza por el trasero, no perdiendo oportunidad para acariciarlo a su antojo.

Entonces Akihiko se dio la media vuelta y volvió a su laptop, la escena le resultó un poco incómoda tratándose de su amigo, una cosa era imaginar las situaciones que escribía en su novela y otra muy diferente verlo actuar en vivo y en directo. De manera repentina un recuerdo volvió a su memoria: la noche en que él y Hiroki tuvieron sexo, esa vez había permanecido todo el tiempo con los ojos vendados, pero estaba seguro que el castaño jamás actuó de la misma forma apasionada en que ahora se entregaba a Nowaki. De haber sabido, que podía desenvolverse de manera tan sensual, definitivamente no se habría dejado cubrir los ojos.

Se dio a si mismo unos golpecitos en la cabeza para regresar al presente, después de todo, tenía que describir la escena de la cual acababa de ser testigo para sus futuros lectores; empezaba a pensar que esta sería una de las mejores novelas BL que hubiera escrito, todo gracias a la gran cantidad de material que estaba obteniendo de sus compañeros de departamento.

Usagi se fue a la cama cuando el cielo empezaba a clarear y aunque abrazó y besó a Misaki, este ni siquiera se despertó, entonces pensó que era mejor dejarlo descansar. Sintió que apenas estaba cayendo en un sueño profundo, cuando escuchó que tocaban la puerta de su habitación, por lo que abrió los ojos nuevamente, se levantó a abrir y se encontró a Shinobu.

- Buenos días, vengo por Misaki-. El chico se asomó por un costado del adulto para buscar con la mirada a su maestro de cocina.

- Está dormido-. Confirmó Akihiko.

- Es muy importante que despierte ahora mismo-. Replicó Shinobu con urgencia.

Aunque el mayor dudó unos instantes, decidió despertar a Misaki y que fuera él quien se arreglara con el adolescente.

- Misaki, Misaki-. Se había acercado a la cama y lo sacudía por el hombro para despertarlo.

- Usagi-san, quiero dormir un poco más-. Murmuró aún adormilado.

- Te busca tu pequeño amigo-. Le acarició la frente, quitándole unos pequeños mechones de cabello del rostro. – Dice que es MUY importante-. Se agacho para besarlo. – Pero puedo decirle que se vaya y aprovechando que despertaste y aún faltan un par de horas para la escuela, podemos tener sexo matutino-. Le dijo en voz alta, lo que hizo que Misaki abriera los ojos de par en par y se levantará de la cama de un solo salto.

- ¡Deja de decirme cosas pervertidas!-. El menor se sonrojó, aún se avergonzaba ante los avances de su amante. – Estamos en una casa ajena, compórtate por favor Usagi san-.

- Además hay testigos-. Habló Shinobu desde la entrada de la habitación lo que hizo que Misaki se pusiera aún más rojo y rápidamente salió del cuarto empujando a Shinobu afuera. Tenía que alejarse de Usagi o su corazón nunca dejaría de latir tan acelerado.

- No es lo que parece, lo puedo explicar todo-. Se excusó Misaki ante el adolescente.

- Lamento interrumpir el momento de la intimidad matutina, pero hay algo importante que hacer-. Dijo Shinobu seriamente.

- ¿Cuál intimidad matutina? ¡Si te estoy diciendo que no es lo que parece!-. Al levantar la voz Misaki vio como alguien se revolvía entre las sábanas del piso. – ¿Miyagi sensei sigue dormido?-. Le preguntó al menor y este asintió con la cabeza.

- Por eso hay que hacerlo rápido-.

- ¿Hacer qué?-.

- El almuerzo para llevar por supuesto -. Dijo con determinación el pequeño terrorista.

- Shinobu, son las 6:30 de la mañana, apenas he dormido unas pocas horas y me despiertas para eso-. Se quejó Misaki.

- Es que no podría hacerlo sin ti… sensei-. Los labios de Shinobu se levantaron un poco formando un puchero y sus grandes ojos brillaban con ternura y admiración.

El castaño se recriminó mentalmente a sí mismo por caer en tan descarado chantaje emocional, pero accedió porque empezaba a encariñarse con su nuevo amigo.

Cuando los demás se despertaron encontraron la cocina hecha un desastre y sobre la mesa de la cocina un Bentō con comida deliciosa para cada uno, el más grande y estrambótico era por supuesto para Miyagi Yo.

- Vaya, muchas gracias por esto-. Nowaki aspiró el delicioso aroma de la comida antes de guardar su almuerzo.

- Sí, se ve verdaderamente delicioso-. Hiroki sonreía pero con algo de amargura y no porque no apreciara el gesto, sino porque empezaba a cuestionarse si Akihiko tenía razón y él también debía integrarse a las clases de cocina. Eso definitivamente haría muy feliz a Nowaki.

- Estoy sorprendido, creo que podría acostumbrarme a esto fácilmente. Muchas gracias Shinobu, me comeré hasta el último bocado-. Dijo Miyagi, lo que se tradujo en una inmensa alegría para él pequeño.

Siguieron la misma rutina que el día anterior, utilizando el auto del profesor Miyagi, como medio de transporte para ir a sus respectivas obligaciones laborales y escolares.

En el departamento solo se había quedado Akihiko, el cual durmió casi toda la mañana, se levantó de la cama cuando la sensación de hambre lo empujó a hacerlo. Aun en ropa de dormir salió de la habitación y caminó hasta la cocina. Sobre la mesa encontró un bentō y una nota con la caligrafía que el escritor reconoció como la de Misaki:

_"__Usagi-san, te dejo listo el almuerzo ¡Esfuérzate en el trabajo y ten un gran día!"_

El hombre sonrió, aunque pequeño, el detalle le gustó mucho, era propio de Misaki alegrarle el día con cosas así.

Cuando tomó la nota con la mano se dio cuenta que detrás había otro papel, lo separo y también reconoció la caligrafía del autor, incluso cuando lo leyó pudo escuchar en su cabeza el tono de voz mandón y amargado de su amigo.

_"__Nowaki regresará temprano a casa, ¡pórtate bien!"_

- ¿Qué me porte bien? ¡¿Qué rayos quiere decir con eso?!-. Se quejó en voz alta. La efímera alegría que sintió al pensar en Misaki se había esfumado, en su lugar estaba molesto e irritado.

Comió su almuerzo con prisa para después darse un baño, se cambió de ropa por algo casual y se sentó en la sala con su laptop encendida listo para continuar escribiendo su novela.

Todo parecía estar bien, la temperatura del departamento era agradable, la ropa que traía puesta era cómoda, el sillón donde estaba sentado le proporcionaba confort y tenía en la mente el borrador de como continuaría la historia. Pero no podía concentrarse, levantaba una y otra vez la vista hacía el reloj y luego hacia la puerta principal, cualquier sonido de pasos, en el pasillo afuera del departamento, hacía que dejara todo, para concentrar su atención en quien abriría la puerta. Esta era su oportunidad para aclarar las cosas de una vez por todas con él novio de su amigo.

Pasaron un par de horas, pero la inquietud no aminoró en ningún momento. Por fin, cuando el reloj de su laptop marcaba las 15:53 escuchó que alguien introducía la llave en la cerradura y giraba la manija para abrir la puerta.

Clavó su mirada desafiante en el recién llegado. – Buenas tardes-. Saludó.

- Mhh …buenas-. Respondió el otro con fastidio y cruzó la sala dándole la espalda al escritor y con el objetivo de ir directo a su habitación.

- ¡Espera!-. Akihiko se levantó de su lugar, no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo huir una vez más. – Quiero hablar contigo, ahora-. Sentenció de manera autoritaria y Nowaki se dio la media vuelta para encararse con él.

- No tenemos nada de qué hablar Usami-san-. Se irguió en toda su altura, le sacaba unos pocos centímetros al mayor, pero aun así, estaba seguro que sería un oponente difícil en una pelea a golpe limpio y el hecho de pensar en los golpes no era cuestión de azar, era algo que pensaba, cada vez que estaba cerca del escritor, su simple presencia le hacía hervir la sangre.

- Por supuesto que sí, ni siquiera me conoces y parece que me odias-. Akihiko se cruzó de brazos, la actitud de Nowaki francamente le era indiferente, así que quiso dejar en claro cuál era el verdadero motivo por el cual había venido a quedarse en este departamento. – Qué me odies o no, en realidad me da igual, yo lo único que quiero es recuperar a Hiroki-. Dijo con completa sinceridad y sin medir ni pensar largamente en sus palabras.

Nowaki abrió los ojos de par en par y apretó los puños con fuerza debido a la rabia contenida, lo único que lo mantenía en su lugar fue la advertencia de Hiroki una noche antes.

Después de haber hecho el amor y a sabiendas que el horario de Nowaki iba a hacer que tanto él y Akihiko coincidieran solos en departamento, el castaño le hizo prometer que demostraría su madurez, que sin importar nada, tendría un trato respetuoso para Akihiko y no se dejaría llevar por celos, que Hiroki consideraba absurdos y completamente fuera de lugar.

- Eso no va a pasar-. El médico apartó la mirada, se sentía impotente y eso era lo que lo molestaba tanto, odiaba al hombre frente a él, que aunque tenía razón cuando le dijo que no lo conocía, lo cierto es que sabía todo de él, gracias a su amado Hiro-san. Sabía que Hiroki había estado enamorado de ese hombre, estaba plenamente consciente que, cuando conoció a su ahora amante, él sentía un inmenso amor por Usami Akihiko, un hombre adulto, culto, triunfador y que sin duda alguna estaba más a la altura del nivel social y económico al que pertenecía Hiroki según la visión de Nowaki.

- ¿Qué?-. Akihiko respiraba profundamente para calmarse, estaba molesto. Él había llegado primero, él conocía a Hiroki desde que eran niños, él había contado siempre con su apoyo y su cariño. No iba a permitir que nadie le arrebatara eso nunca más.

- ¡Hiro-san es mío, nadie más puede tenerlo!-. Nowaki alzó la voz y dio un paso al frente de forma amenazante. No permitiría jamás que alguien le quitara a su amor, la vida no tendría sentido sin Hiroki en ella. Además, se había esforzado tanto por ser alguien digno para estar con él. – Tú solo lo has hecho llorar, él estaba muy triste y herido por tu culpa, has perdido tu oportunidad, porque ahora yo seré el único que va a cuidar de él-.

- ¡De que rayos hablas! Yo jamás le he hecho daño a Hiroki, lo quiero….-. Se detuvo unos segundos, jamás había dicho aquellas palabras, ni siquiera las había pensado para sí mismo. Siempre había dado todo por sentado con él, no había sido necesario ponerle nombre a su relación ni a sus sentimientos para con su amigo. – Lo quiero y lo necesito a mi lado…-. Miró a los ojos de Nowaki pero ya no con enojo, había un tono de nostalgia y melancolía en esa última frase.

Pero eso no surtió ningún efecto tranquilizador en el médico, fueron las palabras las que lograron nublarle completamente la razón. Se odiaba a sí mismo por sentir esos celos, ese miedo a perder lo más valioso que había tenido nunca. Siempre había tenido poco y aun así nunca dudó un instante en compartir todo lo que fuera suyo con los demás. Pero a Hiro-san no quería compartirlo, tampoco quería que Hiroki amara a nadie más, lo amaba tanto que dolía y lo único que le permitía seguir adelante era pensar que su novio, lo amaba con la misma intensidad. Era el más puro egoísmo, estaba dispuesto a todo con tal de ser el único para Hiroki. Se abalanzó hacia adelante y lo tomó por la camisa. – ¡Quiero que te largues! Quiero que salgas de nuestras vidas para siempre, ¡¿Quedó claro?!-. Levantó su puño dispuesto a dar un golpe certero en el rostro de quien consideraba su enemigo pero no alcanzó a hacerlo pues la puerta se abrió y una cara conocida apareció en la entrada.

Miyagi había aprovechado que la puerta no estaba cerrada con llave y entró sin problema, pero se encontró con los dos hombres a punto de empezar una pelea.

- Yo solo vengo por un reporte que tengo que entregar con urgencia, ustedes sigan en lo suyo, imaginen que no estoy aquí-. Dijo el profesor, pero Akihiko aprovechó la interrupción para zafarse del agarre y Nowaki recuperó la compostura cesando de inmediato en su intento de agresión. Se miraron una vez más con odio y ambos dieron media vuelta para luego encerrarse en sus respectivas habitaciones. – Vaya, que carácter el de esos dos-. Comentó en voz alta el mayor cuando se hubo quedado solo en la sala.

Sin prestarle demasiada importancia al incidente, el mayor se dedicó a buscar el reporte donde Kamijou le había indicado que estaría, no tardó en encontrarlo y sin más, salió del departamento, subió a su automóvil y tomó camino de regreso a la Universidad.

Se desplazaba a una velocidad moderada por la avenida, cuando por el retrovisor pudo ver que un deportivo rojo se acercaba a toda marcha detrás de él, se cambió de carril para ceder el paso al otro conductor que parecía tener mucha prisa y cuando este lo rebasó vio que se trataba de Usami Akihiko. - ¡¿Qué rayos?!-. Miyagi intuyó que el escritor se dirigía al mismo lugar que él y piso el acelerador para tratar de alcanzarlo, le costó mucho trabajo seguirlo, pues la diferencia entre la potencia de un sedán y un deportivo era bastante, además Akihiko estaba manejando hecho una furia y las señales de tránsito, incluidos los límites de velocidad no era algo que tuviera una prioridad en su mente ahora, por lo que al final lo perdió de vista.

Cuando llegó al campus de la Universidad se dirigió con rapidez a su oficina y tal cual lo había predicho Usami Akihiko ya se encontraba allí, discutiendo con su asistente.

- ¡Te digo que tengo que trabajar! -. Hiroki se resistía a ser arrastrado por su amigo quien lo había tomado por el brazo y lo jalaba hacia afuera.

- ¡No me importa! Vas a venir conmigo ¡ahora!-. El escritor estaba imponiéndose y casi conseguía sacar al castaño de la oficina.

- ¿Eres idiota o qué? Akihiko suéltame, me estas lastimando -. Se quejó, pero no dejo de oponer resistencia.

- Bien, es momento de calmarse-. Miyagi llegó en el preciso momento e intento separarlos.

- ¡Este no es asunto tuyo!-. El escritor empujo al mayor, todo su cuerpo reflejaba enojo y cualquier cosa lo hacía actuar de manera agresiva.

- ¡Se acabó! Arreglaremos esto de una buena vez-. Miyagi lo hizo soltar a Hiroki por la fuerza y luego le lanzó a su asistente las llaves de su auto que había sacado del bolsillo. – Kamijou, el reporte está en mi auto, entrégaselo al director y yo me encargaré de esto-. Sujetó a Akihiko de la camisa. – Si no vuelvo esta noche a casa, llama a la policía y no olvides que te quiero-. Le dijo al castaño, que se había quedado completamente mudo mientras Akihiko intentaba soltar el agarré de Miyagi.

La provocación había sido efectiva, al pelinegro no le costó mucho arrastrar a Usami hacia afuera del edificio, pues este se moría de ganas por darle un puñetazo en el rostro.

Cuando llegaron al estacionamiento, Miyagi lo soltó y el escritor completamente enojado tomó un poco de distancia para evitar la presencia del hombre que le resultaba sumamente irritante.

- Las llaves de tu auto-. Le exigió el profesor con la mano extendida.

- No voy a darte mis llaves-. Contestó Akihiko respirando profundamente para calmarse.

- Te vi conducir, me sorprende que no hayas provocado un accidente. Dame tus llaves, no permitiré que tomes el volante nuevamente hasta que te tranquilices-.

El escritor a pesar de ser impulsivo era un hombre inteligente y cauteloso, sabía que el otro tenía razón y buscó en su bolsillo hasta encontrar las llaves que entregó al mayor.

- Buen chico, ahora, vamos a tomar un paseo-. Miyagi sonrió cuando sintió el frío metálico de las llaves en sus manos.

- ¿Qué?-. Akihiko estaba confundido pero aun así se dejó llevar hasta su deportivo rojo y se subió en el asiento del copiloto.

Cuando el mayor encendió el automóvil pudo escuchar el rugido del motor, al pisar el acelerador las llantas rechinaron sobre el pavimento y el vehículo arrancó a toda velocidad.

- ¡Esto es increíble! Ya sé porque ibas a la carrera, en este auto ni siquiera se siente la velocidad, la potencia de esta máquina es sorprendente-.

- ¡Esto es ridículo! Si solo querías conducir me lo hubieras dicho, y con gusto te hubiera dado las llaves para que te largaras tu solo, yo tengo cosas más importantes que hacer-.

- Bueno, la verdad si me moría de ganas por manejar este auto, debe ser la crisis de la mediana edad-. Bromeó Miyagi.

- Mmh-. Akihiko gruño molesto.

- ¡Vamos hombre! Eso es todo lo que consigo con un chiste-. Le palmeó el hombro en un gesto de camaradería, lo cual al escritor no le hizo mucha gracia, pero de alguna manera ahora se encontraba más tranquilo y más receptivo a la razón y la lógica. - ¿Estás listo para decirme que te pasa?-. Miyagi conducía a una velocidad prudente por una avenida poco transitada, por lo que el viaje estaba resultando bastante relajante para ambos.

- No tengo nada que hablar contigo, ya te dije que no es tu asunto-. Mantenía su vista fija en el horizonte, se sentía más tranquilo pero aún estaba preocupado.

- Si se trata de Kamijou, entonces si es mi asunto-. Corrigió el mayor, sin quitar su vista del camino.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te interesa tanto Hiroki?-. Preguntó Akihiko.

- Es una persona importante para mí-. Afirmó el profesor. – Pero no estamos hablando sobre mi persona, hablamos de ti, ¿Por qué te interesa tanto Kamijou?-. Le cuestionó devolviéndole la misma pregunta que él ya había respondido.

Usami Akihiko no respondió, no mostro señal alguna de querer continuar la conversación, sea lo que sea que estuviera pensando en esos momentos, iba a guardárselo para sí mismo.

- Escucha el consejo de alguien que ha estado conviviendo con tu amigo diariamente, desde hace algunos años: no provoques al chico, tiene un pésimo carácter cuando se trata de Kamijou, lo sé por experiencia propia, después de todo parece estar completamente enamorado -. Dijo Miyagi haciendo clara referencia a Nowaki antes de detenerse por completo en la orilla del camino.

- Yo también tengo mal carácter-. Habló el escritor, dando a entender que un detalle como ese no lo amedrentaría.

- Lo he notado, pero ¿Sabes quién tiene peor carácter que ustedes dos juntos?-. Esta vez la atención del profesor estaba completamente sobre Usami. – Kamijou Hiroki, y él está perdidamente enamorado del muchacho. Si eres inteligente no lo pondrás en tu contra, porque si Kusama y tú están en un desacuerdo irreconciliable, no te quepa duda ni por un segundo, que Kamijou se va a poner del lado de la persona que ama, aun cuando signifique sacrificar todas las demás relaciones que tenga con otras personas-.

Nuevamente el de cabello claro guardó silencio, se negaba a creer las palabras de Miyagi, no podía concebir que Hiroki se deshiciera tan fácilmente de él. Conocía a su amigo y estaba seguro que a diferencia de él, el castaño no se dejaba llevar por las emociones, en la mayoría de los casos y cuando la situación se ponía seria, Hiroki siempre había sido la voz de la razón, después de todo, ¿No había sido esa característica lo que les permitió tener relaciones sexuales en una noche particularmente solitaria para ambos? Fue la manera fría y racional en la que Hiroki propuso el acto, lo que lo había convencido, pues su amigo le aseguró una y otra vez que no habría consecuencias emocionales, para ninguno de los dos, incluso le sugirió vendarse los ojos y pensar en otra persona mientras lo hacían. De pronto algo surgió en su mente, una duda que jamás se había planteado antes. - ¿En quién estaba pensando Hiroki?-. Murmuró en un susurro apenas audible.

- ¿Dijiste algo?-. Preguntó Miyagi después que su interlocutor había estado unos segundos perdido en sus pensamientos.

- Nada, creo que es hora de regresar-.

- De eso ni hablar, primero nos tomaremos unos tragos. Un escritor famoso y de gran éxito como tú debe tener una gran chequera, vamos a usarla un poco-. Volvió a arrancar el auto y se dirigió a un lujoso bar que conocía en el centro de la ciudad.

Estando allí Usami y Miyagi bebieron un poco, aunque el profesor hablaba mucho, en realidad solo trataba temas sin relevancia, deportes, noticias actuales, algo de literatura. Al transcurrir las horas Akihiko se sentía más relajado, incluso también conversaba amenamente y podría decir que hasta se estaba divirtiendo.

No era muy tarde cuando salieron nuevamente a la calle, después de haber pagado la cuenta que corrió a cargo del escritor, por supuesto a este no le había importado desembolsar el dinero, pues estaba acostumbrado a los lujos y la buena vida que su envidiable situación económica le permitían.

- Apenas ha anochecido, creo que nos iremos directo a casa pues Kamijou y los demás ya deben estar allí-.

- Sí, pero esta vez yo conduzco-. Akihiko exigió sus llaves y el mayor se las devolvió sin demora.

Al llegar al estacionamiento del edificio, pudieron comprobar que el Sedán Negro de Miyagi ya estaba allí, bajaron del auto y caminaron hasta el departamento donde de seguro los estaban esperando.

La puerta estaba sin llave por lo que entraron y se encontraron a todos en la sala. Al parecer las clases particulares continuaban, porque Shinobu y Misaki estaban sentados en la mesita de centro, con un montón de libros esparcidos por todos lados.

Nowaki puso cara de pocos amigos al ver llegar a Akihiko y de igual forma el rostro de Hiroki reflejaba exasperación.

- De seguro ya te dijo lo que pasó, pero debo aclararte que no fue mi culpa, el que empezó fue él-. Akihiko se había exaltado inmediatamente al esperar un sermón de parte de su amigo y señalaba a Nowaki culpándolo del altercado que habían tenido unas horas antes.

- ¡Hey! ¿De nada sirvió el tiempo que pase distrayéndote?-. Se quejó Miyagi al contemplar el impulsivo actuar del escritor.

- ¿De qué hablas? ¡¿Qué fue lo que pasó?! ¡Y usted!-. Hiroki no tenía ni idea de lo que hablaba su amigo, pues Nowaki no le había comentado absolutamente nada, su enojo en realidad era para su jefe. - ¿Dónde ha estado? ¿Cómo se atreve a dejarme todo su trabajo? Y el director me hizo muchas preguntas cuando le entregué el reporte, yo lo hice, pero se supone que usted le iba a dar el visto bueno y corregir si algo estaba mal, ¡pero no hizo absolutamente nada! Me dio el documento tal cual yo lo había redactado y por más que estuve llamándolo nunca me contesto-. El castaño se puso de pie y caminó amenazante hacia Miyagi, tenía ganas de ahorcarlo.

- Kamijou, estas exagerando, después de todo nunca corrijo ninguno de tus reportes, eres demasiado perfeccionista para tener errores-. El mayor se escondía detrás de Akihiko, mientras Hiroki trataba en vano de alcanzar a su jefe, maniobrando en el pequeño espacio de la entrada, pues los recién llegados, habían ido retrocediendo conforme el castaño se acercó a ellos.

- ¡Akihiko quítate! Esta casa es muy pequeña para que todos estemos en este espacio tan reducido-. Le ordenó a su amigo para que saliera de su camino.

- Te compraré una nueva, una mejor y mucho más grande-. Le contestó el escritor.

- ¿Perdón?-. Hiroki cesó en sus intentos de atacar a Miyagi, en su lugar se quedó perplejo ante lo que acababa de decir Akihiko.

- Te compraré una casa mucho más grande-. Akihiko avanzó haciendo que su amigo retrocediera y ya en la sala, frente a todos los presentes, amplió su oferta. – Compraré una casa enorme para ti cerca del lugar donde yo vivo, no tendrás que preocuparte por el espacio nunca más, incluso podrás tener una gran biblioteca con todos los libros que tú quieras, yo pagaré todo eso-.

- Largo de mi casa-. Fueron las palabras del castaño, ni siquiera quería verlo a los ojos. Apretaba los dientes muy fuerte para evitar decirle algún insulto lo suficientemente bajo para herirlo.

Nowaki estaba en silencio, pero su corazón latía a mil por hora. Estaba furioso con el escritor, con el mismo y con la vida en general. Él no estaba ni cerca de ofrecerle a Hiroki algo como una mansión, se esforzaba cada día por ser mejor, por ser alguien digno, y sobre todo por ser alguien que pudiera cuidar de Hiro-san, pero cuando se encontraba en una situación así, cuando se daba cuenta que la diferencia entre Akihiko y él, era abismal, no se sentía bien consigo mismo, se detestaba por ser tan poca cosa para Kamijou Hiroki.

- ¡¿No me escuchaste bien?! Te quiero dar un regalo y tú me dices que me vaya-. Replicó furioso a su amigo.

- ¡No necesito otra casa! ¡No necesito nada de ti! Estoy hablando en serio Akihiko, es mejor que te vayas de una buena vez-. Hiroki sabía exactamente lo que estaría pensando Nowaki, la propuesta de su amigo había sido hecha tan a la ligera, tan fácil y tan fríamente, que sonaba a insulto. – Hay cosas que el dinero no puede comprar, vete-. Sentía las lágrimas a punto de brotar, no sabía si de coraje o de tristeza, simplemente tenía ganas de llorar.

- ¡Bien! ¡Sácame de tu vida como siempre lo has hecho!, lo culpaba a él de ocupar todo tu tiempo, pero ahora me doy cuenta que tú eres el egoísta. Nunca escuchas, nunca te preocupas por nada, y yo no te importo en lo más mínimo-. Akihiko también estaba furioso, su paciencia se había agotado, lo único que quería era estar solo y llorar amargamente, por el vacío tan tremendo que sentía en su corazón.

Los demás se limitaban a observar, no habían tenido tiempo de reaccionar o de intervenir, el intercambio de palabras los había tomado por sorpresa.

- Misaki, toma tus cosas, nos vamos-. Le ordenó Usagi y el chico se levantó pero no se movió de su lugar, apretaba los puños y tenía la cabeza agachada por lo que su cabello les impedía ver su rostro. -¿Misaki?-. Volvió a llamarlo el escritor.

- No quiero irme-. Dijo entre dientes el universitario.

- ¿Qué dices?-. Akihiko se quedó impactado ante la respuesta de su amante.

- ¡Que no quiero irme! Me llevas y me traes a tu antojo, pero eso se acabó. Me he sentido bien aquí, estoy haciendo nuevos amigos, aun quiero aprender más y conocerlos mejor, por eso debes disculparte-. Misaki hablaba con una autoridad y una determinación que dejo a los demás sin palabras. – Sé que el dinero no es importante para ti, que tu intención no era mala y que darías todo cuanto tienes por las personas que quieres, esa es tu forma de ser, pero tu forma de expresarte no es la correcta. Puedes ofender a quienes no te conocen, suenas tan engreído cuando hablas de esa manera, por eso debes disculparte con las personas que has herido-.

- Lo siento-. El escritor lo miraba completamente sorprendido, incluso la voz le tembló al hablar.

- ¡Y usted Kamijou-sensei!, tiene que escuchar a las personas. Se comporta como alguien frío y distante la mayoría de las veces, que para todos nos es imposible saber lo que está pensando y lo que está sintiendo. Usagi-san y usted han sido amigos casi toda su vida, no puede dejar que esa amistad se pierda por simple orgullo-.

- Ah… si-. Hiroki también estaba impactado, quien menos pensaba estaba diciéndole ahora unas cuentas verdades.

- ¡Y Kusama-san! Nosotros daremos un paseo, también tenemos que hablar-. Ordenó el estudiante.

- Pero no quiero irme-. Se quejó Nowaki.

- ¡Dije que daremos un paseo!-. Si algo había aprendido de Shinobu era que una actitud fuerte y demandante era mucho más efectiva e infundía más temor que medir dos metros de altura.

- Ok, daremos un paseo-. Confirmó el médico, no podía dar la contra a alguien más pequeño que él y menos con ese tono de voz.

Nowaki siguió a Misaki hacia el exterior, aunque no quería dejar solo a Hiro-san, con alguien tan desagradable como Usami, consideró que era prudente tranquilizarse y ver las cosas con más calma.

- Bueno, creo que nosotros también vamos a dar un paseo-. Miyagi apuró a Shinobu a salir. – Procuren no matarse entre ustedes mientras no estamos-. Dijo el mayor antes de salir del departamento.

Cuando los viejos amigos se quedaron solos se vieron a los ojos durante un instante y luego el castaño fue el primero en hablar.

- Idiota, ¿ves lo que provocas?-.

- ¿Yo?, te recuerdo que aquí tú también eres muy problemático y te exaltas con facilidad-. Se defendió Akihiko.

- ¡Ya basta! No vamos a arreglar nada si seguimos discutiendo. ¿Querías hablar? Bueno, hablemos. Empezaré por decirte porque no puedes ir por allí intentando regalar casas a los demás-. Hiroki suspiró tratando de calmarse y ser racional. - ¿Una cerveza?-. Le invitó a su amigo también señalándole el sillón para que se sentará.

- Me da igual, ya bebí unos tragos así que solo beberé para acompañarte-. Confesó.

- Ok, traeré dos cervezas, porque de verdad yo si la necesito-. El chico fue hasta el refrigerador y no tardo en volver con las bebidas, le dio una a su acompañante y luego se sentó a un lado de este, antes de beber un gran sorbo de la lata.

- Hiroki, yo, lo siento, no quería ofenderte, cuando dije que compraría una casa para ti, tú sabes que mi intención no era mala-.

- Lo sé, Takahashi tiene razón, tu forma de ser es así, siempre has sido una persona de nobles sentimientos y gran amabilidad; solo eres absurdamente impulsivo-. Se quejó el profesor, pero antes de que el otro dijera algo, siguió hablando. – Pero debes entender, que aunque este departamento no es tan grande como los lugares a los que tú estás acostumbrado, es mi hogar, es el hogar que hemos construido Nowaki y yo a base de esfuerzo y es cómodo para nosotros. No hay lugar donde yo pueda ser más feliz que aquí.. ¿Lo entiendes?-.

- Si lo entiendo, ¿pero cómo iba a saberlo si no me lo dices?-. Akihiko hizo una pausa para continuar, era el momento de decirle a su amigo lo que había tratado de comunicarle desde que llegó a este departamento. – Hiroki te quiero, te quiero y te necesito a mi lado-. Se inclinó hacia el castaño, sus cuerpos y sus rostros empezaban a estar demasiado por lo que Hiroki reaccionó rápido y se alejó.

- ¿Me lo repites?-. Estaba entre asustado y confundido, Akihiko siempre le despertaba esas emociones, incluso siendo niños.

- Te quiero, te quiero muchísimo y te necesito a mi lado-. Dijo el otro sin ningún rastro de duda.

- ¿Me quieres como amigo?-. Hiroki quería empezar a desenredar lo que su amigo intentaba decirle.

- Por supuesto, hasta quería darte un abrazo pero siempre huyes-. El escritor extendió sus brazos esperando que el otro correspondiera sus intenciones.

- ¡Por supuesto que siempre huyo, no tienes idea de cómo expresarte adecuadamente!-. En lugar de un abrazo le arrojó la lata vacía a la cabeza. – Cuando éramos niños siempre te la pasabas abrazándome, tomándome de la mano y ¡hasta me besaste! Yo no me creo eso de que era un conjuro para que me tranquilizara, era un beso en toda la extensión de la palabra, un beso de niños, pero un beso a final de cuentas-.

- Te refieres a un beso sin lengua-.

- ¡Cállate! ¡No lo digas así!-. Hiroki empezaba a estresarse.

- Estas exagerando, luego hasta hicimos otras cosas cuando ya éramos mayores y no te quejaste-.

- ¡Ahhhh! Olvida eso, ¡olvida esa escena! Finge que eso jamás pasó-. Hiroki se hizo un ovillo en el suelo, estaba completamente avergonzado.

- Ah, eso me recuerda, ¿En quién estabas pensando mientras lo hacíamos?-.

- Te odio-. El castaño había levantado la cabeza para ver a su amigo con mucho despreció, no le gustaba revivir locuras del pasado. - ¡Dije que lo olvidaras! Deja de hablar de eso-.

- ¿Por qué? ¡Estás entrando en pánico tu solo y yo no me estoy enterando de nada!-. Se quejó Akihiko, pues su amigo era siempre tan explosivo y con una enorme tendencia a huir y negar todo aquello que le causara conflicto.

- Porque fue una estupidez y quiero olvidarlo, fingir que jamás pasó-.

- ¡Bien! Pero te recuerdo que tú lo propusiste y que además no me hablas de muchas otras cosas, no solo de las que te avergüenzan. Incluso tu novio me dijo que por mi culpa tú estabas muy triste y herido, pero yo ni siquiera sé que pude haberte hecho-.

- ¿Nowaki dijo eso?-. Hiroki continuaba en cuclillas sobre el piso, alejado de su amigo, por si le daba algún otro impulso cariñoso.

- Debió haberlo dicho por algo, parece que él te conoce bien, me temo que te conoce mucho más que yo-.

Hiroki no dijo nada, la conversación había ido por un rumbo que no estaba seguro de poder controlar, hace mucho tiempo que ya no sentía amor por Akihiko, pero incluso ahora le resultaba difícil hablar de sus viejos sentimientos.

- ¿Hiroki? ¿Hice algo malo que pudo haberte herido?-. Preguntó con cautela el escritor. – Si lo hice dímelo y me disculpare-.

- No hiciste nada malo-. Fue la respuesta de Hiroki, pero no pudo contener las lágrimas y empezó a llorar, escondió el rostro entre sus rodillas para ocultar sus emociones.

Akihiko se acercó hasta él y lo abrazó, poco a poco lo obligó a levantar la cara y mirarlo a los ojos.

- ¿Entonces qué pasó? ¿Por qué nos alejamos tanto? ¿Por qué me dejaste solo, Hiroki?-.

- Porque estaba enamorado de ti, la noche que tuvimos relaciones, estaba pensando en ti, quería que te dieras cuenta de mis sentimientos, pero eso nunca paso, me di cuenta en ese mismo instante que jamás me amarías-. Confesó Hiroki sin dejar de llorar estremeciéndose en los brazos de Akihiko.

El escritor quería que su amigo se tranquilizara, deseaba seguir hablándole pero necesitaba cerciorarse de que este lo escuchará, llorando de aquella manera Hiroki se había cerrado y no habría manera de que se calmara rápidamente antes de que los demás regresarán, por lo que sin dudarlo mucho unió sus labios a los del castaño, sujetándolo fuerte para que no escapará de aquel beso.

Continuara…

Nota: ¡Ya se va acercando el final! A partir de aquí todo empieza a aclararse y a terminar de complicarse en algunos casos.  
>Muchas gracias a quienes siguen esta historia, y mucho más, a quienes me dejan sus comentarios... Millones de abrazos para ustedes!<p> 


End file.
